Stars In High School
by Akumaderwelt
Summary: UA SCHOOLFIC. Newmas. Un Thomas un peu paumé dans sa nouvelle vie, nouveau lycée, nouveaux amis, nouveaux ennemis. Et un Newton un peu à l'ouest. Reste à voir ce que va donner cette année scolaire !
1. Chapter 1

_Yo' m'ssieurs dames, un peu d'indulgence je vous prie, ceci est ma première fiction sur Maze Runner !_

 _Je précise donc que pour les besoins de l'histoire certains caractères ne seront pas respectés (pas taper sivouplaais). J'ai commencé à écrire sans avoir vu ou lu le 2, j'utilise donc certains personnages que je ne connais absolument pas !_

Disclamer : _les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement. Ben non, même pas Newt, quelle tristesse. Bon je me garde quand même l'apparition de quelques OC :3_

 _De plus le lycée ou se passe l'histoire existe réelement ! oui oui c'est le San Francisco University High School, une vraie galère pour trouver des informations dessus !_

Pairing : _Thomas x Newt, vous êtes prevenus, homophobes et non adeptes, veuillez cliquer sur la petite croix rouge en haut a droite de votre écran !_

 _Dans beaucoup de fictions que je lis, Newton est très souvent le mec populaire que tout le monde aime bien. Pas ici, vous êtes prévenus ! j'avais envie d'un Newt un peu plus à l'ouest, je vais essayer de garder son caractère original au maximum, promis !_

* * *

 **_ Chapitre 1 : Recommencer _**

Une rentrée, c'est déjà pas géniale, alors une rentrée au milieu du premier semestre dans un nouveau lycée, dans un nouveau pays, je vous raconte même pas la pression que ça vous mets.

Je suis Thomas, majeur dans quelques mois, professionnel pour s'attirer des emmerdes, attirer les pétasses en tout genre et s'attacher aux moutons noirs de la société.

C'est pas joyeux comme présentation, j'admets. Mais actuellement je n'arrive pas à faire mieux. Je suis planté devant les grilles du lycée de San Francisco, la boule au ventre et incapable de faire un pas de plus. Ça commence bien tout ça…

 **«** \- T'as besoin d'aide ? Tu as l'ai un peu… Perdu ? **»**

Thomas se retourna vers la personne qui venait de l'accoster et se retrouva face à un jeune homme de son âge, aux origines surement asiatiques et plutôt musclé, le genre de mec populaire à tous les étages.

 **«** \- j'ai pas seulement l'air en fait. Je dois trouver le secrétariat, tu pourrais juste me dire ou c'est eu… »

 **«** \- Minho, je m'appelle Minho ! Je t'accompagne même si tu veux mec !

\- Merci, ça m'arrange de pas me perdre dès le premier jour ! Moi c'est Thomas **»**

L'asiatique souris comme dans un pub Colgate avant de remettre négligemment la deuxième bretelle de son sac et de commencer à entrer dans l'immense bâtiment. Thomas le suivit tout en essayant de prendre ses repères. Pour un collège privée, le bâtiment en question n'était pas si impressionnant, cependant le jeune homme avais passé la majeur parti de ses études dans de petits établissements publiques, il se permettait donc d'observer avec minutie tous les couloirs et halls qu'il traversait, sans voir l'air amusé de Minho.

 **«** \- C'est rare un étudiant transféré pendant cette période de l'année, pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu ici ?

\- J'ai déménagé. Thomas souris afin de compenser le ton froid qu'il venait d'employer sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, au moins son nouveau camarade aurais compris que ce sujet était à éviter.

\- Ok, j'espère que tu te plairas ici, t'as pas l'air très habitué à ce genre de bâtiments. Minho ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et enchaina. Au fait tu as des enseignements spécifiques ? T'es en terminale si je me trompe pas, on est peut-être dans la même classe !

\- je suis en biologie et espagnol !

\- on est dans le même panier alors, je suis dans les sciences environnementales. Activités extrascolaires ?

\- je pensais rejoindre le club de basket mais rien de plus…

\- De basket ? Tu pouvais pas mieux tomber alors ! Je suis le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe ! Et crois moi, ça nous ferais pas de mal un peu de nouveauté, ils veulent tous aller en baseball ou football maintenant ! Tu en faisais déjà ?

\- Je fais du basket depuis que j'ai huit ou neuf ans je crois. Ça fait un petit moment

\- Ah oui, effectivement. Bon c'est ici que je m'arrête. Voilà le secrétariat, je t'attends ici, j'aimerais pas que tu te perdes sur le chemin de ta classe

\- et merde, moi qui pensais sécher les premiers cours de mon premier jour ! **»**

Les deux jeunes hommes se fixèrent un moment avant de rigoler franchement. Thomas essuya une petite larme qui perlais a son œil avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de pousser la porte.

Une jeune brune le salua et lui demanda de s'asseoir sur un fauteuil en cuir d'une couleur marron indéterminée en face de l'immense bureau blanc envahie de papiers et dossier en tout genre après qu'il lui ai expliqué sa situation.

 **«** \- Alors… Thomas… Oui voilà ! J'ai ton dossier !... Bon aucun problème, j'ai vu que quelqu'un t'avais accompagné jusqu'ici, je suppose qu'il fera l'effort de t'accompagner jusqu'à ta classe ! Tu es en terminale Indigo ! Allez ouste, pas de retard le premier jour jeune homme ! **»**

Thomas ressortis donc de la salle aux murs immaculés et retrouva Minho, assis par terre, appuyé contre le mur et somnolent. Il sursauta quand le brun claqua la porte et se releva rapidement en regardant l'heure sur son téléphone.

 **«** \- Faut pas qu'on tarde si on veut être à l'heure ! Alors, quelle classe ?

-Indigo. C'est bizarre de designer les classes par des couleurs… Enfin je trouve.

\- Indigo ? On est dans la même classe alors, trop de coïncidences mon gars, c'est le destin ! Faut pas trop chercher à comprendre, c'est un système mis en place y'a si longtemps que personne ne sais vraiment pourquoi on a ces noms pourris !

-Indigo ça va, dois y avoir pire non ?

-Ouais. Genre la classe Magenta. J'te raconte pas leur dégaine quand on a des championnats interclasses.

-Ah parce qu'en plus faut qu'on soit dans la couleur de notre classe ?

-Seulement pour les évènements spéciaux, t'inquiète pas !

-Indigo, Magenta… C'est quoi les autres classes ?

-Alors, c'est Coral, Lime, Gold et Snow. Essaye d'éviter les Gold, depuis quelques générations c'est la classe du club de football. Des vrais prétentieux. La classe Snow est un peu bizarre aussi, c'est ceux qui sont en options français, de vrais artistes ! Avec le caractère bizarre qui va avec.

\- Ah ah ok, je retiens ! **»**

L'asiatique regarda de nouveau l'heure et pressa le pas. Thomas peinais a se repérer dans le bâtiment, ils avaient traversés la cour intérieure et monté deux escaliers mais il n'arrivait pas à se situer par rapport à l'entrée du lycée, alors il se contentait de suivre bêtement son camarade, en espérant ne pas se perdre sur le chemin inverse.

La sonnerie se fit entendre et les jeunes hommes tournèrent au bout d'un couloir juste à temps pour voir le reste de leur classe rentrer tranquillement.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers le professeur qui venait de s'installer afin de le prévenir de la présence de Thomas. Celui-ci approuva d'un signe de tête, sans même relever les yeux de son ordinateur. Cependant lorsque les deux adolescents commencèrent à se diriger vers des places libres au fond de la salle, l'enseignant interpella Thomas et lui demanda de venir se présenter. Celui-ci jura mentalement tout en essayant de trouver quelque chose de pas trop stupide à dire, histoire de laisser une bonne impression à ses camarades de classe. Enfin si possible.

 **«** \- Salut !... Je m'appelle Thomas, j'ai presque 18 ans, fin genre dans quelque mois, genre dans… ouais bon je sais plus. Je viens de déménager à San Francisco et c'est la première fois que je viens dans un établissement privée… Voila… **»**

Bon, pour la bonne impression, c'était pas vraiment ça.

Les quelques gloussements et regards amusés se calmèrent pendant qu'il retournais auprès de Minho, au fond de la classe, là où le brun était déjà assis à côté d'un autre garçon, il faisais bien une tête de moins que ses camarades et sa touffe de cheveux bouclés et son physique un peu enrobé le faisais paraitre encore plus jeune. Thomas lança un regard interrogateur a l'asiatique qui lui répondis par un simple clin d'œil puis un petit mouvement de la tête pour l'inciter à écouter le professeur qui venais de commencer son cours.

Maths. Deux heures. Génial. Comment bien commencer une rentrée. Certes Thomas étais plutôt un adepte des sciences – il avait d'ailleurs été accepté dans le cursus de biologie assez facilement grâce à son dossier – mais les maths, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Les chiffres s'alignent dans le chaos le plus total, les formules n'ont aucune application et la plupart du temps, les profs sont ennuyants à mourir. C'est donc en soupirant qu'il consentit à prendre des notes à peu près sérieuses.

Nouvelle sonnerie. Le brun s'affala sur sa chaise avec un air de désespoir sur le visage.

 **«** \- ça à l'air de te passionner les maths dis donc !

-Captain Obvious ! Je rajoute ton sens de l'observation perçant sur tes capacités Minho.

\- eh eh… Au fait ! Je te présente Chuck ! Il a deux ans d'avance, un vrai petit génie. Officiellement c'est un pote, officieusement, sa grande sœur m'a menacé de me retirer ma virilité s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit.

\- Eh c'est pas cool ça. S'indigna Chuck avant de tourner la tête vers thomas et lui adresser un sourire enfantin et ravi. En tout cas, content de te connaitre, c'est toujours sympa de voir des nouvelles têtes ! **»**

Après présentation, les trois sortirent de la, comme une grande partie des lycéens, et se retrouvèrent dans les larges couloirs du lycée.

 **«** \- Au fait, la direction t'as déjà attribué un casier ? Demande Chuck en marchant à côté de Thomas.

-On m'a donné un numéro avec une clef, je suppose que c'est ça ? **»**

Chuck lui sourit de nouveau avant d'accélérer la cadence pour rattraper Minho et rejoindre un groupe de personnes. Il y avait deux garçons et une fille, les deux garçons était noirs, l'un paraissais très mature et l'autre, adossé au mur, paraissais bien plus décontracté. La jeune fille avait des cheveux châtains foncés ondulés un peu décoiffé, des yeux perçants et son sourire comme seul maquillage. Thomas s'approcha avec prudence – sais-t-on jamais – et Minho l'invita à entrer dans le cercle afin de le présenter a tous.  
 **«** \- Je te présente Alby, Jeff et Teresa ! Les gars, voilà…

-Thomas. Oui on sait, tout le monde est au courant, les filles des autres classes ne parle que de ça presque !

-Dois-t-on en conclure que c'est la raison pour laquelle tu n'es pas avec Sonya et Brenda, la moche ? lui demande Jeff, toujours adossé à son mur, ricanant presque.

Teresa fit mine de bouder avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Thomas

-A peine arrivé et déjà populaire ! Cool de te connaitre !

-Idem. Ajouta Jeff avec un petit claquement de de langue.

-Reste plus qu'à espérer que tu t'intègres bien. Si jamais tu as un quelconque problème n'hésite pas, je fais partie du conseil étudiant ! Finis Alby, un sourire rassurant sur les lèvres.

-Une vraie maman poule celui-là. T'inquiète pas, il est comme ça avec tout le monde. J'te raconte pas comment il me couvait au début, tout ça parce que je suis plus jeune ! **»**

Teresa et Jeff n'en finissais pas de se chamailler, ce qui faisais beaucoup rire Chuck même si il devait être très habitué. Alby et Minho engagèrent une conversation sur les budgets des clubs pour la fin du semestre et Thomas resta la, à observer la joyeuse petite bande qui semblait l'avoir accepté facilement.

Le reste de l'année ne s'annonçais pas si compliqué finalement.

* * *

 _Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plais, n'hesitez pas à laisser une petite review si vous avez des commentaires ou des question (mêmes en anonymes, je repondrais au début des chapitres !)_

 _Je vais essayer de publier regulièrement, une ou deux fois par semaine, ça dependra de mon temps libre et de mon inspiration !_

 _A la prochaine !_

 _Aku'_


	2. Chapter 2

_Yo' le monde ! Bon déjà, petit retour, j'ai eu plus de 100 vues... Je vous jure que j'ai halluciné xD j'étais pas habitué à ça sur d'autres plateformes !_

 _Donc déjà merci, voilà. Après pour celles qui me suivent, qui m'ont laissé des reviews ou qui m'ont ajouté en favoris, je vous redis merci parce que je vous jure que c'est encourageant :3_

 _Donc voilà, du coup je poste le chapitre 2 vingt quatre heure avant ce qui était prévu ! (j'aurais presque pu publier mercredi mais là, faut se plaindre à ma beta !)_

 _bonne lecture à toutes ! (tous ? :3)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Under the moonlight**

La fin de matinée se passa relativement bien, Thomas du vérifier avec chaque professeur ce qu'il aurait à rattraper du programme déjà abordé en début d'année et passa l'heure du déjeuner à essayer de retenir le plan du lycée sous les yeux amusés de ses nouveaux camarades. La pause de midi était relativement courte, mais les cours se finissaient tôt, en effet, les élèves étaient lâchés avant 16 heures et avaient alors la possibilité de rester travailler, de rejoindre leurs clubs et de retourner à leur campus respectifs.

Thomas connaissait déjà son campus, sa mère était venue l'aider à s'installer dans sa petite chambre le soir précédent. Heureusement –selon lui- Il ne partageait sa chambre avec personne et avait donc un minimum d'espace. Alby lui appris qu'il y avait en réalité quatre campus pour le lycée. Excepté Jeff qui habitait à deux rues, ils étaient tous au Lower Campus dédié aux maths, sciences et sports. Malheureusement pour eux, la classe de terminale Gold était dans ce même campus.

La circulation était libre entre les quatre campus, la seule restriction était le couvre-feu à 22h. Les élèves avaient la liberté de changer de chambre pour une nuit à condition d'avoir prévenu le conseil des lycéens ou leur responsable de dortoir.

"-C'est quand même organisé bizarrement. En tant que membre du conseil du lycée je devrais être au campus Upper mais comme je suis aussi responsable de dortoir, comme la moitié du conseil d'ailleurs, j'peux pas quitter le campus Lower.

-Mais si tu quittais ce campus, on te manquerait trop voyons Alby ! Répondit Teresa en lui balança un coup de coude dans les côtes."

Tous rigolèrent doucement aux vanneries de Teresa avant d'être interrompus par le claquement brutal de la porte du réfectoire. Un groupe de garçons à l'air un peu brute s'avança vers les tables, plateau à la main et s'installèrent à la table derrière la leur. Un des garçons, aux cheveux courts et aux yeux mesquins ne s'assit pas et s'avança vers eux. Thomas avait vite compris qu'il devait s'agirent des footballeurs de la classe Gold, et celui-ci avait tout l'air d'être leur capitaine.

"-Alby ! T'es responsable du dortoir cette année hein ? Tu peux pas me changer de chambre ? J'aime pas celle-là, la fenêtre donne sur la route, ça m'empêche de dormir !

-Gally, je suis responsable de dortoir, pas organisateur de campus. Je choisis pas la répartition des chambres.

\- Allez j'suis sûr que tu peux y faire quelque chose ! Trouver quelqu'un pour échanger avec moi ou quelque chose du genre, nan ?

-Je ne peux rien faire pour l'instant. A pars si quelqu'un se désiste ou change de campus.

-Tsss…"

Le footballeur retourna avec ses camarades, peu convaincu de l'explication d'Alby, qui n'avait pourtant dis que la stricte vérité.

"-Il va pas arrêter de nous faire chier cette année non plus hein ? Demande Jeff, l'air relativement désespéré.

-Je crois qu'il faut pas compter la dessus mon vieux. Répondis Minho. T'as vu Thomas, t'as eu l'incroyable chance d'observer le comportement douteux des abrutis peu évolués de la classe Gold dès ton premier jour !

-Je suis gâté dis donc ! Ils sont toujours comme ça ? Histoire de savoir si je dois déjà commencer à les éviter.

-Si tu les emmerdes pas ils te feront rien. Fin' si ils ont rien contre toi quoi. Mais les éviter c'est pas vraiment une mauvaise idée hein !"

Chuck finit sa phrase dans un immense sourire, comme à son habitude. Et sa bonne humeur semblait contagieuse car tous avaient déjà oublié l'intrusion momentanée de Gally La Brute.

Les dernières heures de cours passèrent en un instant, ils avaient biologie et Thomas se retrouva dans son élément, assimilant avec facilité le cours complet du professeur. Il aimait comprendre les mécanismes de la vie, savoir qu'en une parcelle de peau se retrouvait des dizaines de milliers de cellules, elle-même abritant des centaines des microorganismes. Il avait toujours trouvé ça fascinant, depuis qu'il était entré au collège il avait souhaité orienter ses études là-dedans, et pourquoi ne pas en faire son métier.

Dès que les cours furent finis, Minho traina son nouvel ami au bureau du gymnase afin de lui donner les papiers nécessaires pour son inscription au club de basket. Il lui expliqua avec minutie les règles du club et les horaires, sans omettre un seul détail, si bien qu'ils ne rentrèrent au dortoir qu'après 17 heures.

Le club de basket n'était pas bien rempli, ils étaient une petite dizaine, c'était moins que l'équipe féminine du lycée mais assez pour jouer et participer à certains tournois régionaux. Ils s'entrainaient le mardi de 17h à 19h, le jeudi de 16h à 18h30 et le samedi à partir de 18h.

Thomas retrouva enfin sa chambre et fut vite rejoins par Chuck qui s'était mis en tête de l'aider à déballer le peu de cartons qui lui restait.

Ils finirent donc ensemble de défaire les scotchs et de ranger les affaires comme ils le pouvaient. Puis Chuck partit se doucher et conseilla à son camarade d'en faire autant, histoire de ne pas subir la foule de sportifs après manger.

Le jeune homme daigna donc sortir de la chaleur de sa chambre pour s'aventurer dans les couloirs encore inconnus du campus. Il passa par la chambre que Chuck partageait avec Minho afin de ne pas aller seul aux douches, parce que oui, il n'y a pas que les filles qui préfèrent être accompagnées dans les salles de bains !

C'est donc avec surprise qu'il découvrit des douches individuels impeccables, le sol des cabines était incliné de sortes que l'eau s'écoule facilement et ne stagne pas, le règlement sur la propreté des lieux était appliqué à la lettres par les étudiants qui préféraient nettement faire attention plutôt que d'être de corvée ménage.

Le brun s'enferma dans une cabine, accrocha sa serviette à l'endroit prévu et posa ses affaires de toilette sur un petit rebord. Il se déshabilla tranquillement avant d'entrer sous la douche brulante qu'il avait fait couler. Il ne supportait pas les douches froides, même en plein été, la chaleur de l'eau lui était indispensable.

Il ferma les yeux et laissa le bruit de la douche le bercer. Il n'entendit même pas Minho sortir de la douche et lui rappeler de ne pas être en retard au réfectoire, il ne sentait plus que les gouttes brulantes sur son corps lui permettant d'oublier tout ce qui avait pu le blesser et le faire tomber. Il prenait désormais un nouveau départ.

Il se décida à sortir de la douche après un bon quart d'heure, la peau légèrement rouge à cause de la chaleur. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge au-dessus de la porte de la salle de bains collective pour se rendre compte qu'il lui restait moins de dix minutes pour ne pas être en retard pour manger.

C'est donc presque en courant qu'il retourna poser ses affaires dans sa chambre, essayant tant bien que mal de sécher ses cheveux en même temps. Il arriva finalement au réfectoire en même temps que Teresa qui, bien plus à l'aise que lui, avait simplement mis son pyjama en sortant de la douche. Un pyjama Batman qui fit bien rire Thomas, grand fan de comics.

Le diner se passa sans accros, bien qu'avec quelques grimaces de la part de Chuck qui n'aimait définitivement pas les haricots verts.

Il se permit d'observer la salle avec curiosité, repérant en premier les sportifs du midi, accompagnés cette fois de filles qui n'avaient pas l'air bien plus dégourdies qu'eux, ce que Minho ne manqua pas de remarquer lui aussi.

Son regard passa alors de table en table, sans vraiment s'accrocher, jusqu'à ce qu'une touffe rose pâle entre dans son champ de vision. Oui oui, rose pale.

L'une des tables étaient occupés par un groupe de filles à l'air un peu absentes, deux d'entre elles paraissaient aux bords des larmes tellement elles riaient. La première étais petite, un visage fin et attirant et de longs cheveux châtains qu'elle avait attaché en tresse. La deuxième était un peu plus grande, des formes prononcées, des cheveux roses pales accrochés en ce qui devait être un chignon et un anneau au milieu de la lèvre du bas.

Alby remarqua le regard intéressé de Thomas et répondit à sa question muette

"-C'est des filles de la classe Snow. Je ne me rappelle plus bien de leurs noms mais il me semble que la petite est membre du conseil. Enfin quand elle veut bien venir ! Je crois qu'elles font parties de la troupe de théâtre.

-Elles ont l'air complétement à côté de ce qui se passe autour d'elles

-C'est souvent ça la classe Snow, très peu de garçons, beaucoup de filles passionnées et la plupart, en plus de faire du français sont dans des options artistiques ! Répondis Teresa en souriant"

Thomas lui rendit son sourire et finit tranquillement sa part de tarte aux pommes.

Ils repassèrent tous ensemble par dehors pour rejoindre leur campus en parlant tranquillement. La lune était pleine et les lampadaires peinaient à éclairer le chemin. Teresa les laissa à l'entrée du campus pour rejoindre le dortoir des filles tandis que les garçons s'orientaient vers leurs bâtiments.

Juste avant de rentrer, le regard de Thomas fut attiré par un éclat de lumière. Un peu plus loin sur le terrain gazonné, la lune se reflétait sur l'objectif d'un appareil photo. Thomas s'arrêta, intrigué et observa le porteur de l'appareil. Bien qu'il ne puisse pas voir grand-chose dans la nuit, la silhouette longiligne l'interpella au plus haut point.

"-Thomas tu viens ? Je te jure que si tu ne dors pas cette nuit, tu ne vas pas tenir toute la journée de demain !"

 **I'm still waiting**

 **And will I see you again?**

 **I'm still waiting but still keep on dreaming**

 **Sometimes you seem to be right there,**

 **Alb - Whispers Under The Moonlight**

* * *

 _Voilà voilà, c'est fini pour cette semaine !_

 _J'ai l'impression de faire des chapitres très courts mais sinon j'arrive pas à couper et il me faudrais un mois pour écrire un chapitre !_

 _si vous avez des remarques, des critiques (constructives je précise) ou même des idées - review ! :)_

 _/!\ Petite remarque ! J'ai créer un poll pour que vous votiez pour vos couples préférés étant donné que je suis en overdooooose d'imagination en ce moment, donc j'attends vos avis avec impatience :3_

 _(Pourquoi Alb alors que j'ai même pas ecris avec en fond sonore ? Parce que ça passais trop avec la fin du chapitre et puis Alb ils sont badass en concert et ils sont super sympas ! xD)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guuuurls !_

 _Encore une fois je poste en avance, pour la simple et bonne raison que je pars à Londres demain /o/_

 _Je vais voir les studios Harry Potter, ma vie est parfaite la xD_

 _Bref, je suis pas super fière de ce chapitre, il est assez mal construit vers la fin mais bon... Je me rattraperais sur le suivant :')_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Then I see your face.**

Le soleil éclairait faiblement la chambre par la fenêtre aux volets grands ouverts. Thomas détestais fermer ses volets - allez savoir pourquoi – et il appréciait d'être réveillé par la lumière du jour. Bon, en ce moment s'il était réveillé par le soleil ça voulait surtout dire qu'il était en retard. Encore.

Il sortit donc de son lit en vitesse, décida de sauter la case petit déjeuner comme la majeure partie du temps et se dépêcha à rejoindre sa classe. Cela faisait bientôt deux semaines qu'il était arrivé. Il s'était bien intégré dans le petit groupe du premier jour. Il en avait appris un peu plus sur ses camarades et en avais rencontré de nouveaux, notamment Zart qui étais dans sa classe et dans l'équipe de basket et Winston, basketteur également, de la classe magenta.

Il avait bien compris que la classe Gold n'étais pas franchement fréquentable après s'être fais pousser brutalement en sortant des vestiaires de sport le samedi. Le bras droit du gorille en chef, Ben, avais ris grassement et étais reparti sans un mot, laissant thomas la rage au ventre.

Il revoyait de temps en temps les filles de la classe Snow, elles paraissent toujours de bonne humeur et semblaient aussi contagieuse que Chuck. Il n'était pas le seul à guetter les deux amies, Jeff se plongeais régulièrement dans la contemplation de la petite brune avec des yeux émerveillés. Ce qui –sois dit en passant- faisais beaucoup rire Teresa qui ne cessais de le taquiner à propos de son crush sur une fille qu'il ne connaissait même pas.

Thomas traversa en vitesse le hall, passa encore deux portes et arriva enfin au réfectoire ou ses amis l'attendais plus ou moins. Disons que Minho et Zart l'avais attendu alors que les autres commençaient déjà à repartir vers leurs casiers.

« - Encore en retard ? Faut peut-être que tu fasses quelque chose non ? Rigola l'asiatique

-C'est pas ma faute, c'est le soleil ! Il se lève trop tard en hiver !

-C'est pas une excuse ça le nouveau !

-Zart, arrête de m'appeler comme ça, j'ai l'impression de perdre mon identité ! »

Minho ris dans sa barbe pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de Thomas tandis que Zart continuais son petit manège en répétant le surnom qu'il avait attribué au brun.

La sonnerie retentit, interrompant les trois jeunes hommes qui se jetèrent alors un regard complices et partirent en courant vers leurs casiers. Ils arrivèrent presque en même temps et se dépêchèrent de récupérer les affaires dont ils avaient besoin pour la matinée avant de se remettre à courir vers leur salle de classe, deux couloirs plus loin.

Thomas tourna la tête vers ses camarades qu'il arrivait presque à semer et ne vit donc pas la jeune fille devant lui. Ils se foncèrent dedans, tous simplement. Il amena sa main à sa tête, persuadé d'hériter d'une jolie bosse après une collision telle que celle-ci. Il eut cependant l'état d'esprit de demander à la jeune fille si elle allait bien. Elle lui répondit en rigolant, l'air un peu assommée. Et thomas reconnu ce rire. Il venait de foncer dans le crush de Jeff. Celle-ci se releva en sautant sur ses pieds et tendis la main à Thomas. C'est vrai qu'elle était jolie avec ses longs cheveux, coiffés en anglaises ce jour-là, son visage enfantin et son grand sourire.

Zart et Minho arrivèrent en même temps que l'amie de la brune, tous un peu alarmés du bruit de la chute de leurs camarades. Cependant avant que la rose ne put vérifier si son amie n'avait rien, celle-ci se retourna vers Thomas.

« -Thomas c'est ça ? Les filles parlent beaucoup de toi. Je m'appelle Kayla, et elle Hailey.

-Ben, enchanté… Et euu…

-Minho et Zart c'est ça ? Te fatigue pas à nous présenter les gens, on connaît tout le monde dans ce lycée ! Ajouta Hailey

-Genre on est connus en fait, la classe hein ? Rigola Minho en s'adressant à Zart. Bon, pas que votre compagnie nous déplaisent mesdemoiselles, mais je crains que nous soyons carrément en retard ! »

Sur ce, Minho tira ses deux amis vers leur classe sous le regard amusé des filles qui n'avais pas l'air inquiète le moins du monde de leur retard.

La joyeuse bande entra dans la classe avec quelque minutes de retard et le prof les envoya s'asseoir avec un regard noir. Heureusement pour eux, c'était un cours de physique des plus simples et des plus ennuyeux, ils pouvaient donc se permettre de parler entre eux pendant que l'adulte répétait pour la quatrième fois ses explications pour les quelques élèves un peu long à la détente.

« -Kayla. P'tain les gars on va se faire tuer par Jeff ! Souffla Minho.

-Il va mourir de jalousie. Tu crois qu'on devrait quand même lui présenter si on les recroisent ? demanda Thomas, l'ai dubitatif

-On verra, on verra… Et toi dis-moi, t'as pas un petit coup de cœur sur sa copine ?

-Hailey ? Non pas du tout ! Elle me fait juste penser à quelqu'un en fait…  
-Dommage, ça m'aurais fait rire de faire le conseiller matrimonial !

-et puis quoi encore ?! »

Thomas avais haussé le ton, s'attirant les regards exaspérés de ses camarades aux alentours. Zart se moqua de lui quelques secondes avant de replonger sur son exercice ennuyant à mourir, suivi du brun et de l'asiatique.

Ah le bonheur des ondes électromagnétiques, du son et de la lumière ! Non décidemment, ça ne pouvait pas être intéressant comme cours. Beaucoup trop abstrait pour le jeune homme qui relisais pour la troisième fois l'énoncé sans pour autant trouver le courage de le commencer. Son regard vagabondait quelque temps dans la classe avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre. Celle-ci donnais sur le parc qui entourais le l'établissement. Quelques lycéens qui n'avais pas cours y trainaient les pieds ou discutaient, assis sur les bancs ou dans l'herbe. Il aperçut un jeune, qui semblais plus avoir l'âge de Chuck que le sien, jouer quelques accords de guitare tout en observant surement un de ses camarades dans l'ombre des arbres.  
Thomas ne reconnut pas directement la silhouette, il reconnut l'éclat du soleil sur l'appareil photo. Le même que celui qu'il avait vu lors de son premier soir au campus. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis et avais en ce moment l'occasion de mettre enfin un visage sur la silhouette qui se découpais dans l'ombre.

Elle sortit de sous les arbres. Thomas remarqua d'abord une touffe de cheveux roux désordonnés puis son visage aux traits fins, presque efféminés et son sourire sur le côté, il avait l'air mi- amusé mi- révolté des moqueries du guitariste et lui parlais tout en essayant d'enlever les quelques feuilles restés accrochés sur ses vêtements.

Thomas souris bêtement. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarrement attirant dans le physique élancé du rouquin.

Le brun fut arrêté dans sa contemplation par une petite tape sur la tête. L'enseignant les avait lâchés cinq minutes avant, surement par désespoir, et ses deux amis s'étaient levés, l'attendant pour sortir de la classe.

L'emploi du temps de ce jour étais relativement calme car le prof de maths étais absent pour cause de congé paternelle –si c'est pas mignon tout plein ça- Ils n'avaient donc pas cours avant l'après-midi.

Malheureusement pour eux, le reste de la bande était encore en cours, c'est donc d'un accord commun qu'ils sortirent du lycée pour se diriger vers le middle campus où se trouvait la bibliothèque. Thomas n'avais pas tout à fait fini de rattraper certains cours et le fait d'être en avance sur d'autres ne l'aidais pas pour le moment

La bibliothèque était spacieuse et ordonnée, les livres s'alignaient par centaines sur les murs, laissant le centre de la pièce occupée par de grandes tables en bois.

Leurs amis de terminale Coral les rejoignirent l'heure suivante sans Teresa qui apparemment, devaient régler quelque problème avec d'anciennes camarades à elle. Alby s'était penché sur les papiers des clubs tandis que Jeff somnolais, affalé sur la table. Zart les quitta un moment après car il avait promis à Winston de manger en ville avec lui. A peine fut il partit que le silence de la bibliothèque fut troublé par les chuchotements peu discrets de nouvelles arrivantes.

Jeff fut le premier à relever la tête, son cou craqua tellement son mouvement avais été brusque. Ses amis se moquèrent de lui, n'ayant même pas besoin de lever la tête pour comprendre qui venaient d'entrer dans la salle.

Kayla et Hailey se dirigèrent vers la bibliothécaire en essayant difficilement de garder le silence. L'air désapprobateur de la responsable paraissait plus amusé que sérieux, elle avait l'air de bien connaitre les deux amies de la classe Snow. Celles-ci récupérèrent des documents pour leur professeur avant de repartir de là ou elles venaient. Elles remarquèrent les garçons au dernier moment, Kayla leur adressa un petit signe de la main, tout sourire, tandis que Hailey leur tira la langue avec tout le naturel du monde.

Et bien sûr, Jeff tiqua.

« -Genre vous les connaissez ? Et personne ne m'a rien dit ? Bandes de traitres !

-Zen mec, c'est seulement depuis ce matin, Thomas s'est explosé sur Kayla en courant ! Lui répondis Minho en souriant

-C'est spécial comme nom Kayla, c'est laquelle des deux ? Demanda Alby qui n'avait pas assisté au magnifique vol plané de Thomas.

-La petite brune c'est Kayla, l'autre c'est Hailey.

\- THOMAS ! TRAITRE ! »

Jeff se leva et fit mine de se jeter sur le brun devant ses amis morts de rire.

La bibliothécaire leur fit gentiment comprendre qu'ils étaient bruyants avant de les mettre à la porte. C'est donc quatre imbéciles heureux qui sortirent du campus pour se diriger vers la cafeteria la plus proche. Chaque campus avait une petite cafeteria avec des tables extérieures, cependant la plupart des élèves venaient manger au réfectoire dans le bâtiment principal où l'ambiance était plus conviviale et les repas plus équilibrés. Parce que bon, manger des frites tous les jours c'est cool mais pour garder la ligne, c'est pas le top !

Ils s'assirent à l'une des tables de pique-nique en bois après être passé acheter du gras en barre –comme disais Alby en parlant des hot dog de l'université- .

Jeff étais resté choqué sur le fait que Thomas avais rencontré SA Kayla avant lui et qu'il ne lui avait même pas présenté plus tôt. Le débat n'en finissait plus et c'est la sonnerie qui les interrompit cette fois ci. Ils ne se pressèrent pas comme le matin pour rejoindre leur classe car les professeurs arrivaient toujours cinq minutes en retard en début d'après-midi, ce qui leur laissait largement le temps.  
Les dernières heures de cours s'écoulèrent rapidement, on était mercredi, les garçons n'avais pas basket et Teresa, enfin revenu, avais réussi à les trainer au parc Alta Plazza, à dix minutes de l'université. De nombreux étudiants étaient déjà étalés sur l'herbe, profitant de quelques rayons de soleils hivernaux. L'hiver à San Francisco était plutôt doux, les températures descendaient rarement en dessous de 5°c et la neige se faisait tous les ans attendre.

Une voix qui les poursuivait depuis le début de la journée les interpella alors :

« - C'est pas possible, vous nous suivez aujourd'hui c'est ça ? »

Hailey s'était levé, poings sur les hanches de son pantalon noir taille haute, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.

Kayla étais assise par terre, presque à ses pieds, aux côtés de deux autres garçons. Avant même que quelqu'un ne puisse répondre, Teresa avais avancé vers eux et s'était adressé au plus petit des deux garçons.

« - Aris ! Comment tu vas ? J'ai l'impression que ça fais une éternité qu'on s'est pas vu !

\- On n'a pas les mêmes horaires ni les mêmes cours, c'est de suite plus difficile de se croiser 'Resa ! »

Les deux amis qui avaient l'air de se retrouver se mirent à rire en remarquant les regards étonnés des autres lycéens. Teresa daigna se calmer pour expliquer la situation

« -J'ai aidé Aris pour un de ses projets en musique l'année dernière et nos mères sont amies depuis longtemps

-Je me disais aussi. Aris se sociabiliser tout seul ça m'aurais perturbée. Se moqua Hailey.

-Arrête de l'emmerder ! Répondis Kayla en tirant sur la veste de son amie pour qu'elle se rasseye. Et venez vous asseoir avec nous ! C'est toujours sympa de se 'sociabiliser'. Au fait le roux qui n'a pas sortis un mot depuis tout à l'heure, c'est Newt»

Si Jeff n'osais plus parler et rougissais depuis le début de la conversation en fixant Kayla, il arrivait à peine à la cheville de Thomas qui lui s'était figé et avais presque sursauté en apprenant le nom du rouquin.

Il était définitivement sous le charme d'un mec qu'il ne connaissait même pas.

* * *

 _Voilà ! J'espère que je ne vous ai pas déçue UwU_

 _toujours si vous avez un avis - Review !_

 _A la semaine prochaine ! :D_

 _Aku'_

 _ps : Pour ceux/celles qui ont votés, j'ai commencé à construire un scénario pour une fiction IronFrost :3 et si j'ai le temps j'ai une idée d'OS drarry dans la tête !_


	4. Chapter 4

_Olaaaa !_

 _Alors oui je suis à la bourre. Je m'explique ! premièrement ma mère à été un peu trop présente donc pas possible pour moi de squatter l'ordi pour finir mon chapitre et le poster tranquillement et deuxièmement, plus important, je n'ai absolument plus de connexion. Vive les quartiers de vieux, mon ordi se connecte à peu près une fois sur cinq donc je vous raconte pas la galère TwT_

 _trève de bavardage ! Je me permets de répondre aux reviews anonymes avant de vous laisser découvrir ce nouveau chapitre !_

 _ **Dana :** Déjà merci de me suivre et de me laisser des reviews, ça me fais plaisir (ewi deux commentaires c'est génial *w*) je suis contente que tu accroche malgré le fait que les caractères ne sont pas forcements respectés ! _

_**Shiro :** alors oui, tu n'es pas la première à me dire que Newt roux, c'est bizarre. J'ai mis un moment a comprendre pourquoi je voyais toujours Newt en roux et j'ai finalement compris xD Grande adepte de Games Of Thrones, j'avais le souvenir de Thomas Sangster dans le rôle de Jojen reed, et il est effectivement plus roux que dans Maze Runner ! Je m'excuse donc pour celles que ça perturbe, si ça gène vraiment je réécrirais pour qu'il sois blond xD (pour la petite image : /jojenreed4)_

 _Voilà voilà ! Bonne lecture ! :D_

* * *

Newt.

Les parents ne mesurent jamais l'influence du prénom qu'il donne à leur enfant à la naissance, un nom commun comme Louis, Harry _(1)_ ou encore Dylan _(2)_ , c'était facile à porter, rien de bien compliqué. Newton. Quels parents avaient l'idée d'appeler son gosse comme un scientifique qui s'est pris une pomme sur la gueule avant d'avoir la révélation du siècle ? Les siens bien sûr.

Newton alias Newt, bientôt dix-huit ans et artiste, au grand désarroi de ses géniteurs, était le genre à ne pas passer inaperçu, de par son physique juvénile, son caractère bien trempée et son tempérament lunatique au possible. Pourtant il n'avait jamais été populaire, que ce soit amicalement ou plus, le destin avais décidé que Newt resterais célibataire endurci jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la perle rare. Ou pas.  
Les yeux dans le vide, le rouquin se permis un bâillement insonore en plein milieu du cours, de suite suivi par un coup de coude dans les côtes par sa voisine de classe. Celle-ci buvait chaque mot du professeur de français sans relâche, ses cheveux roses pastel attachés en un vague chignon d'où s'échappaient des dizaines de mèches. Newt lui adressa un regard abusé, elle se permettait d'arriver en retard en histoire mais quand il s'agissait des langues, elle ne supportait pas la moindre remarque.

De l'autre côté d'Hayley, le roux vis les yeux rieurs de Kayla se tourner vers lui, se moquant discrètement de sa meilleure amie.

Les deux jeunes filles se connaissaient depuis le primaire et étaient si proches qu'on avait tendance à leur demander si elles étaient seulement amies. Si Newt connaissais Haley depuis de longues années, il n'avait rencontré Kayla qu'au lycée et pourtant, ils avaient rapidement formés un trio solidaire connus et appréciés de tous les profs.

Dans leur groupe, Aris étais le petit dernier, arrivé l'année d'avant, il avait d'abord eu du mal à s'intégrer à cause de son année d'avance. Contrairement à d'autres, Newt l'avais accepté avec un grand sourire, sans se poser de questions. Les filles avaient suivies le mouvement et s'étaient rapidement attachés au petit brun aux joues parsemées de taches de rousseur.

Et tout ce petit monde se retrouvait chaque jour dans la classe Snow, dont la réputation avait tendance à faire d'eux des rêveurs, des artistes perdus. Parler français au lycée impliquait beaucoup de choses apparemment, il faut dire que le professeur en question n'aidait pas vraiment, ses cheveux blonds ondulés lui descendait jusqu'au épaules, contrastant légèrement avec sa barbiche plus foncé, il se faisais une obligation d'assortir ses vêtements luxueux à ses yeux bleus et passait le plus clair de son temps à dessiner, chanter ou draguer ses collègues, hommes et femmes indifféremment _(3)_. Les élèves étaient curieusement assortis, musiciens, écrivains, acteurs, ils avaient tous un petit talent artistique et s'était tous retrouvés dans cette même classe.

La sonnerie retentit enfin. Newt avais beau adorer le français, il s'ennuyait à mourir lorsqu'ils abordaient des notions qu'il connaissait déjà. Sa tante vivant en France depuis une dizaine d'années, il avait pris l'habitude d'aller la voir régulièrement et était devenu presque bilingue.

« -Neeewt ? On n'a pas cours avant un moment, tu nous accompagne au théâtre ? demande Kayla avec son sourire habituel.

-Nope, il vient avec moi pour une fois ! répliqua Aris qui venait de surgir à leurs côtés »

Le plus jeune tira le rouquin par le bras et descendit joyeusement l'escalier pour rejoindre au plus vite le parc, sa guitare dans le dos. Newt se rappela alors qu'il avait promis à son ami d'écouter sa dernière composition.

Les deux garçons s'assirent dans l'herbe, à proximité des arbres, malgré le temps hivernal, le soleil éclatant permettait aux habitants de San Francisco de rester habillés assez légèrement pour un mois de Novembre, presque décembre.

« -Bon je te préviens, c'est encore au stade de maquette mais je crois que j'ai enfin trouvé ce qu'il me fallait pour le début de ma compo !

-Celle que tu voulais faire pour le spectacle de fin d'année ? T'as encore le temps ! Répondit Newt

-Pas tellement en fait. Le premier semestre finis dans quoi, un peu plus de deux semaines ?... »

Le rouquin ne l'écoutais même plus, ce début d'année étais passé bien trop vite pour lui, il ne se rendait plus compte du temps qui passais. Et dire que l'année prochaine, il quitterait cette école.

Aris se mis à jouer, sachant bien que même si son ami ne regardait pas, il écoutait tout ce qui l'entourais. Les notes jouées à la guitare vibraient dans l'air, attirant à eux l'attention d'autres étudiants, des sourires, des regards admiratifs et autres petits signes qui confirma au jeune brun qu'il avait bien finis par trouvé la mélodie qu'il recherchais depuis déjà plusieurs mois.

Inconsciemment, Newt laissa sa tête bouger au rythme de la musique, confirmant les impressions du jeune brun sur ses notes hasardeuses.

Un éclat de lumière derrière les arbres attira le regarde du roux, et après une courte hésitation, celui-ci se jeta sur son sac pour en sortir son appareil photo dont il ne se séparait jamais. Il avait d'ailleurs passé les trois quarts de son salaire de son boulot d'été dans son nouveau Nikon qu'il chérissait plus que sa vie même. Ses amis s'étaient d'ailleurs moqués de lui pour mettre autant d'argent dedans malgré ses protestations et ses nombreuses explications sur l'indispensabilité d'un appareil permettant de photographier aussi bien de jour que de nuit.

Il se faufila donc entre deux arbres tout en passant la sangle autour de son cou. Comme à son habitude, son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé, il avait trouvé un angle de vue sublimant le parc devenu rouge et jaune avec l'automne aux travers des branches où étais assoupi un écureuil.

Il s'accroupit pour ne pas effrayer la petite bête et s'empêcha presque de respirer le temps d'appuyer sur le déclencheur. Heureusement pour lui, l'animal ne s'enfuit pas et il put donc prendre plusieurs clichés. Une drôle d'impression lui fit relever la tête un peu trop brusquement et il eu a peine le temps de voir l'écureuil se réfugier plus haut, hors de sa vue.

« -Au lieu de rêvasser comme un imbécile tu reviendrais avec moi ? »

Newt souris à la remarque d'Aris et se décida à sortir de sous les arbres. Il récolta quelques rires de la part de son ami lorsqu'il essaya tant bien que mal d'enlever les quelques feuilles mortes qui s'étaient accrochés à lui.

« -Arrête de rigoler comme ça Aris, je suis sûr que tu es juste jaloux de mon sex appeal qui persiste malgré les épreuves que m'inflige la vie ! »

Leurs regards se croisèrent et leurs fou rire devint alors incontrôlables, si bien que Newt du s'asseoir par terre, essuyant sans succès les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux.

« -Genre ça rigole sans nous ? On va pas être d'accord ow ! »

Les deux jeunes filles revenant du théâtre les avaient rejoint et les observaient, souriantes. Hayley, fière de les avoir interrompu, avais les poings sur les hanches tandis que Kayla avais encore des livres dans les mains et retint un petit rire.

« -c'est pas tout mais on va être en retard en anglais » leur rappela la petite brune après un petit moment d'accalmie.

Les trois autres soupirèrent dans un bel ensemble avant de consentir à se lever et se diriger avec toute la peine du monde vers leur salle de classe. La pièce était identique à toutes les autres classes, à la différence que les élèves de Snow s'étaient permis d'accrocher un peu partout des origamis, des photos et autres dessins, de plus, en cette période de l'année, les cartons de décorations de noël que les quelques volontaires avaient ramenés trainaient un peu partout dans la salle, attendant que les jeunes trouvent le courage de décorer cette salle pour surpasser les attentes de toute l'école.

Le quatuor reprit sa place sur les bureaux du fond. Newt et Kayla, en tant que bon élèves, sortirent la totalité de leurs affaires et se préparaient à prendre des notes alors que Hayley et Aris avais seulement sorti un carnet entre eux deux et pendant que la première prenaient plaisir à noircir sa page de dessins, le deuxième griffonnait sa partie des compositions qui lui venaient à l'esprit.

La première heure passa sans ennui, le prof quitta la salle à la sonnerie, faisant semblant de ne pas entendre les deux artistes supplier les deux autres de leur prêter leurs notes le temps de les photocopier. Le professeur de littérature fit alors son entrée, réclamant le silence d'une voix autoritaire. Il démarra le cours sans même prendre la peine de vérifier si ses élèves étaient prêts ou non et tous se calmèrent, espérant avoir le temps de noter tout ce que le prof disait.

Après une grosse demi-heure de grattage non-stop, l'adulte s'arrêta et demanda qu'on aille chercher des documents à la bibliothèque. Newt, essayant encore de comprendre la dernière phrase qu'il avait écrite, n'eut pas le réflexe de se proposer et fut devancé par ses deux amies qui partirent de la salle de cours presque en courant, il échangea alors un regard désabusé avec Aris avant que celui ne s'affale sur la table, profitant de la courte pause.

Malheureusement pour toute la classe Snow, les deux filles revinrent bien trop vite et ils durent enchainer sur un nouveau texte jusqu'à la sonnerie de midi.

C'est avec un bel ensemble que toute la classe se leva en synchrone pour se diriger en parlant d'un bout à l'autre des couloirs vers le réfectoire du bâtiment principal. Aucun des Snow ne prenaient la peine d'aller jusqu'à la cafeteria de leur campus et celui-ci était très souvent désert. En effet le campus des arts était le plus éloigné du bâtiment principal, il était d'ailleurs plus près du parc Alta Plazza que du lycée, ce qui arrangeait nombre de personnes qui profitaient du peu de surveillance des locaux.

Le joyeux quatuor s'installa à l'une des tables rondes dans un coin du réfectoire après être allé chercher de quoi manger, Aris avais jeté son sac sur la table, sans gêne pour le plateau de Hailey qu'il failli faire tomber. Celle-ci lui adressa un regard noir pendant qu'elle s'asseyait entre Newt et Kayla. La petite brune avait, comme à son habitude lancée son sac quelque part sous la table et Newt aurait parié qu'elle passerait encore une fois un quart à le retrouver. Sous ses airs angéliques, la jeune fille conservais un caractère de garçon manqué bien trempé qu'elle n'affichait qu'avec ses amis proches, Newt la savais tête en l'air, fonceuse et autodidacte pour beaucoup de choses et notamment les arts martiaux, cela faisais d'ailleurs bien longtemps que Aris avait arrêté de la taquiner de peur de se prendre un méchant coup de pied dans la tête.

Au contraire, si Hailey donnais l'impression d'avoir un caractère effrayant avec ses gouts musicaux et vestimentaires, elle cachait derrière sa carapace une bienveillance inégalé et donnais énormément pour le bonheur de ses proches, sa douceur se reflétais de temps à autre dans ses tenues qui s'orientais très souvent vers le pastel ou sea goth.

« -On a recroisé les garçons de ce matin à la bibliothèque tout à l'heure ! Informa Kayla, la bouche encore à moitié pleine.

-Ceux de la classe Indigo dont vous m'avez parlé ce matin ?

-Yep !

-Vous m'avez perdu là. Ce matin ? Genre vous en parlez à Aris mais pas à moi ? Grogna Newt, indigné

-J'ai essayé de t'en parlé et tu m'as envoyé paitre en histoire ! Rappela Hailey »

Newt laissa échapper un petit rire, la main devant sa bouche pour se cacher de sa meilleure amie qui continuait de se plaindre qu'il ne l'avait pas écouté et qu'il aurait dû parce qu'elle n'avait plus envie de lui raconter. Aris la coupa pour mettre fin au débat

« -En gros, Kayla a foncé dans le nouveau de la classe Indigo en essayant de pas arriver trop en retard en histoire. Tu sais le brun là… huuummm…

-Thomas ! Lui rappela la petite brune, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

-Ah. Rien de bien exceptionnel donc ? Kayla s'est juste encore cassé la gueule en fait ! »

Offensé, la jeune fille fis mine de se lever avant d'attaquer le rouquin avec son couteau –qui bien sûr ne coupais strictement rien- Sous les rires des deux autres. Ce petit manège dura tout le reste du repas, deux bataillant comme des enfants de huit ans qui s'ennuieraient à mourir pendant un diner d'adulte et Aris et Hailey qui rigolais de temps en temps tout en parlant d'autre chose plus ou moins intéressante.

L'après-midi fut écourté étant donné que le professeur de maths commun a presque toutes les classes de terminales n'étaient toujours pas revenu. Les quatre ado se dépêchèrent donc de sortir du lycée après leur dernière heure de cours. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour aller passer quelque temps au parc Alta Plazza et les filles comptaient bien exploiter leurs amis pour réviser leur pièce de théâtre. A peine assises dans l'herbe, elles s'empressèrent de sortir leur livre et de les fourrer dans les mains des deux garçons qui soupirèrent. La troupe jouait cette année un classique français, Le Mariage De Figaro, accompagné de l'orchestre qui suivrait les musiques du célèbre Mozart.

Le temps passa rapidement, ils enchainaient les scènes tout en rigolant devant la gestuelle exagéré de Hailey qui, incarnant Figaro, avait obtenu l'autorisation de sa prof pour adopter un jeu digne de Molière.

 _« - Conclure ! Oh ! Va, ne crains rien quand même tu ne reviendrais jamais… Tu n'as pas l'air en train de chanter veux-tu que je commence ?... Allons, gai ! Haut la-mi-la pour ma fiancée. »_

A peine sa réplique finis, Hailey s'interrompit juste avant de commencer sa chanson. Si Aris et Kayla suivirent son regard, intrigués, Newt s'était presque endormi quelques scènes avant et ne s'était même pas rendu compte du silence.

« - C'est pas possible, vous nous suivez aujourd'hui c'est ça ? » Rigola Hailey

Les quatre autres lycéens les rejoignirent alors, Teresa en première, heureuse de revoir Aris qui partageait son sentiment.

Encore dans les vapes, Newt ne releva la tête qu'à l'appel de son nom. Il croisa alors le regard d'un brun qui semblait figé. Le nouveau, devina-t-il. Il ne put s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil, il le regardais bizarrement non ?

* * *

 _Et c'est fini pour cette semaine. J'espère trouver le temps d'écrire la suite pour la poster ce weekend :)_

 _Alors pour celles qui ne l'ont pas lu, je vous conseille Le Mariage De Figaro de Beaumarchais, c'est vraiment sympa pour toutes adeptes de théatre !_

 _pour ceux qui aurait pu le remarquer, j'ai fais quelques petits clins d'oeil à d'autres fandoms :') pour celles qui n'aurait pas capter les voilà :_

 _ **(1)** Alors non je ne suis pas DU TOUT fan des One Direction. J'ai seulement une amie qui les adorent et a qui je parlais au moment où j'ai écris ça xD _

_**(2)** Dylan O'brien. Tout le monde l'a capté celle là hein ?_

 _ **(3)** Je doute qu'il y ai des fans d'Hetalia ici mais sait-on jamais, Françis Bonnefoy étais juste le personnage parfait pour le professeur de français ! Si vous vous ennuyez, allez regarder Hetalie Axis Power, c'est très court et à mourir de rire !_

 _Encore merci de me suivre, bonne semaine à toutes et à tous !_

 _Aku'_


	5. Annonce !

_Ola le monde !_

 _Alors non je vous fait un faux espoir là, désolée, un petit racontage de life s'impose !_

 _Déjà je tiens à m'excuser pour mon retard, je pense d'ailleurs passer ma date de publication au mercredi, c'est plus simple pour moi la plupart des semaines. Le fait est que j'ai BEAUCOUP de travail. Je meurs, vive la terminale S et ses heures de physiques interminables et incompréhensible QwQ_

 _Deuxièmement je rappelle que j'ai un poll sur mon profil et que ça me ferais plaisir d'avoir des réponses pour savoir quelles fictions avancer :D_

 _Voilà, pour celles qui n'aiment pas connaitre la vie des gens, vous êtes libre de repartir dans votre tanière (mentez pas on est tous dans le même état de légume quand on lis nos fictions sous la couette !), je vais juste ajouter deux trois trucs sans grande importance xD_

 _Tout d'abord ! je reviens en partie au poll vu que j'ai un oneshoot Drarry en cours ainsi que tout un scénario d'Ironfrost. Je précise ici que mon Drarry n'est pas joyeux (contraiarement à mon Ironfrost je pense) et qu'il viendra d'ici quelques semaines (pour celle qui connaissent ou qui voudraient écouter, il est basé sur une chanson de Red que j'adore : Pieces)_

 _Ensuite ! j'ai ENFIN vu les Cinq Legendes UwU j'avais pas trouver le temps, etc, etc... Donc voilà j'étais déjà fan de l'idée et des personnages, maintenant je suis fan tout court et BORDEL, qui n'a pas imaginé Jack revenir vers Jamie plus agé hein ? trop de cute en eux deux TwT_

 _Pour finir je vous avoue un truc, mon boulot me prends beaucoup de temps mais je risque d'être occupée à partir de janvier pour une autre raison : LE RUSH COSPLAY. Rip à celles qui ont connues ça aussi. Oui mes conventions reprennent en fevrier et BIEN SUR j'ai fini aucuuun de mes cosplays. Ah si, un, on va allez loin comme ça x) Si il y a des otakus dans mes lectrices, je serais à la Japan Expo Sud, au Mang'azur, au GoPlayOne et à la Japan Expo de Paris cette année ! donc voilà c'était le petit bonus info pour celles qui sont restées lire ce truc inintéressant x)_

 _Ah j'ai failli oublié ! Vu que celle qui avais accepté ce rôle ne sers pas à grand chose (OUI reconnais toi espèce de caca, être à Serpentard n'est pas une excuse pour lâcher ses camarades ! xD J'abuse un peu, kiss sur ta fesse gauche) J'aurais beaucoup aimé trouvé une bêta, pour me corriger, rectifier certaines tournures de phrases peut être et me conseiller, je ne demande pas une disponibilité infaillible, seulement quelqu'un qui prenne un peu de temps pour m'aider dans la semaine, si ça intéresse quelqu'un ?_

 _Merci à vous ! A trèèèès bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! :D_

 _Aku'_


	6. Chapter 5

_Ola le monde !_

 _Et oui, je suis encore en retard xD mais j'avais prévenue cette fois !_

 _pour une fois je ne m'attarde pas, bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ! :D_

* * *

Les feuilles des arbres peuplant le parc tombaient, recouvrant le sol d'un tapis rouge et orangé. Dans un coin du parc, sur ce qu'il restait d'herbe, huit adolescents parlaient gaiement, certains de sujets communs, d'autres faisaient simplement connaissance. Le hasard avait fait qu'ils se rencontrent, falsifiant ainsi la réputation de solitaires de la classe Snow.

Minho avait facilement abordé Kayla sous les yeux effarés de Jeff. Heureusement pour le jeune homme, l'asiatique l'avait inclut dans la conversation en lui adressant un petit clin d'œil, il n'avait bien sûr pas oublié le coup de cœur irrationnel de son ami sur la petite brune.  
A côté d'eux, Teresa et Aris étaient engagés dans une conversation qu'eux seuls comprenaient, alternant ragots et anecdotes avec entrain. On aurait dit qu'ils se retrouvaient après des années de séparation.  
Enfin, de l'autre côté, Thomas s'était retrouvé seul face à l'impétueuse rose et au rouquin qui avait attiré son attention dès le premier jour. Il avait d'abord eu peur de se retrouver avec eux sans ses amis autour de lui mais Hailey avait le don de mettre à l'aise les gens et avait engagé la conversation joyeusement. Newt n'était toujours pas vraiment redescendu sur terre et se contentait de suivre d'un air distrait les paroles en l'air de son amie, ce que Thomas ne tarda pas à remarquer.

Le brun perdit rapidement le fil de la conversation lorsque la jeune fille commença à parler sur l'un de ses sujets favoris Harry Potter. Il avait bien sûr regardé les films mais il ne connaissait pas grand-chose d'autre, bizarrement il n'avait jamais trouvé les règles du Quidditch ou le plan complet de Poudlard très passionnant . Il laissa ses yeux s'égarer, observant avec minutie le parc dans lequel ils étaient. Après quelques instants, il ne put résister et baissa les yeux sur le roux aux cheveux encore en bataille, pour son plus grand malheur, le jeune homme avait remarqué son manège et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Les yeux noisettes de Newt était rieurs, il avait vite compris que Thomas avait lâché la conversation avec Hailey et compatissait totalement, il endurait ça depuis des années maintenant.

C'est donc sous l'air étonné de tous que Newt et Thomas partirent dans un fou rire incontrôlable, sans même vraiment savoir pourquoi si ce n'est qu'ils ne comprenaient vraiment pas la passion de la jeune fille qui tentait tant bien que mal de leur expliquer les subtilités du dortoir des Serpentards dont elle faisait partie.

Comme on dit, le rire est contagieux, ce fut donc bientôt sept étudiants qui riaient aux éclats sous le regard offensé d'Hailey, râlant contre tous ces moldus qui ne comprenaient vraiment rien à rien.

 **/_\/_\/_\/_\/_\/_\/_\/_\/_\/_\/_\/_\/_\/_\/_\/_\/_\/_\/_\/_\/_\/_\/_\/_\**

La journée était passée rapidement et la nuit était tombée. Tous s'étaient donc dirigés vers le réfectoire du bâtiment principal, s'étant mis d'accord pour manger tous ensemble avant de se quitter pour la nuit, à l'exception de Jeff qui avait dû rentrer chez lui après l'appel de sa mère, inquiète de ne pas le voir rentrer plus tôt.

Ce fut difficile de trouver une table où ils pouvaient tous s'asseoir et ils durent rajouter une chaise et serrer leur plateau pour finalement pouvoir s'asseoir tous ensemble.

Chuck et Zart furent un peu déçus de trouver leurs amis en une compagnie différente de la leur mais furent vite entrainés sur une table à côté par Alby et sa bonne humeur constante.

Thomas laissa son esprit s'évader, le temps s'écoulait à une telle vitesse qu'il n'arrivait plus vraiment à suivre. Les semaines s'enchaînaient et il avait l'impression d'être parmi ces gens depuis déjà des années, ses peurs et ses souvenirs noirs s'étaient exilés au plus profond de son subconscient. Au moment présent, il était heureux. Et il espérait de tout cœur que rien ne viendrait gâcher ça.

« -Et sinon Thomas, tu es conscient du sourire de psychopathe que tu affiches là ? »

Ah, Minho et sa légendaire discrétion. Les autres se retinrent de rire, laissant Thomas rougit légèrement tout en s'enfonçant dans le fond de sa chaise, comme si il contrôlait la tête qu'il faisait quand il réfléchissait !

« -Maintenant que tu es parmi nous de nouveau, qu'est-ce que t'en penses toi ? Lui demanda Hailey, accoudée –ou plutôt affalée- sur son plateau.

-Ce que j'en pense ? De quoi ?

-Je me demande à quoi tu pensais pour ne pas avoir entendu le monologue interminable d'Hailey dis donc, fit remarquer Aris

-Moi je me demande surtout comment est-ce qu'on en est arrivés à parler de ça ! S'étonna Newt, adressant un regard désabusé au brun.

-Alors Thomas ? Tu penses que les couples gays sont plus sincères toi ou pas ? Interrogea Kayla, complétement rangée du côté de sa meilleure amie

-Je comprends pas pourquoi ils seraient plus sincères moi… Ronchonna Minho, ennuyé du tournant qu'avait pris la conversation.

-Mais c'est pourtant pas compliqué ! Techniquement c'est plus compliqué de sortir avec quelqu'un du même sexe que toi à cause des aprioris, donc tu y réfléchis à deux fois avant de sortir avec cette personne ! Non ? Répliqua Hailey, prête à ré-enchaîner sur le sujet.

-J'en sais rien, répondit Thomas, le ton un peu trop froid pour être naturel. Je pense que ça doit être à peu près pareil, se reprit-il, sous le regard douteux des deux jeunes filles.

La conversation reprit sur un autre sujet, relancé par Minho qui avait senti un semblant de mal-être chez son ami. Bien que cette réaction fût oubliée par presque tout le monde, ce ne fut pas le cas de la joyeuse luronne aux cheveux roses et elle ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils tandis que son cerveau réfléchissait à mille à l'heure.

Malheureusement pour la petite bande qui, bien que s'étant rencontrée le jour même, s'entendait plus que bien, le couvre-feu arriva vite et chacun fut contraint de rentrer dans son dortoir. Aris et Hailey râlèrent un peu pour la forme, dépités encore une fois de devoir marcher plus longtemps que les élèves des trois autres campus. Une injuste injustice ! Comme disait le petit brun aux tâches de rousseur.

 **/_\/_\/_\/_\/_\/_\/_\/_\/_\/_\/_\/_\/_\/_\/_\/_\/_\/_\/_\/_\/_\/_\/_\/_\**

Le mois de décembre pointa gentiment son nez, faisant tomber les dernières feuilles des arbres désormais dégarnis, les esprits s'égaraient, pensant à Noël qui arrivait désormais à grand pas. Cependant les cours n'étaient pas terminés et les professeurs avaient bien du mal à faire comprendre cela à leurs élèves ébahis par les lumières multicolores déjà installées un peu partout dans le lycée. Des sapins ornaient désormais toutes les salles communes des campus, le réfectoire, l'accueil et bien sûr, chaque classe prenait le temps d'installer le leur dans leur classe respective.  
C'est d'ailleurs ce que faisait actuellement le petit groupe d'artistes de la classe Snow les quatre joyeux lurons avaient été désignés d'office pour s'occuper du sapin alors que leurs camarades s'étaient déjà occupés du reste de la décoration de la salle. Les rideaux étaient recouverts de fausse neige ainsi que les armoires, les vitres ornées de flocons blancs, les tables avaient été couvertes de papiers cadeau argent et bleus et les élèves avaient même poussé le vice jusqu'à orner le plafond de tissu blanc d'où tombaient des bougies attachés par des fils transparents. Leur salle était bien évidemment la plus belle de tout le lycée.

Aris avait déjà réussi à leur fausser compagnie prétendant devoir rentrer tôt pour le weekend, heureusement pour les trois autres, Thomas, Minho et Jeff –bien évidemment- avaient accepté de leur prêter main forte. Et ils en avaient bien besoin ! La classe de français avait décidé de faire les choses en grand et avaient acheté un immense sapin démontable blanc, touchant presque le plafond.

Lorsque les garçons des autres classes arrivèrent, ils en perdirent presque leurs mots devant le décor féerique qui se présentait à eux.  
« - Waouh. Si j'avais su, j'aurais demandé à changer de classe en début d'année ! S'exclama Minho sans retenue.

-Notre classe est la meilleure ! Vous avez pris quelles couleurs pour votre salle vous ? Demanda Hailey en ricanant.

\- La nôtre est vaguement rouge et dorée, répondit Thomas tout en observant le ciel blanc à travers les vitres décorées, il ne faisait cependant pas assez froid pour espérer de la vraie neige.  
\- Me regarde pas comme ça Hailey, moi je sais pas ! Notre classe c'est le bordel total avec des tas de couleurs et de déco moches ! Dit Jeff sous le regard inquisiteur de la rose. »

Kayla rigola en instant avant de demander au jeune homme à la peau sombre de l'aider à monter le haut du sapin car elle était bien trop petite pour cela et ne passait par son temps sur talons comme sa meilleure amie. Ce fut le sourire aux lèvres que le garçon accepta de l'aider. En deux semaines, il avait réussi à installer une certaine relation entre lui et la jeune fille qui le faisait réellement craquer. De son côté, Thomas avait tout de suite senti le feeling passer entre lui et Hailey, bien que difficile à cerner au premier abord, il avait vite compris son mode de fonctionnement et se sentait en pleine confiance avec elle, ce qui n'était pas toujours le cas en présence de Newt. Le rouquin, bien que participant aux activités avec tous, semblait toujours un peu absent mais selon ses amis, c'était tout à fait normal et cela ne déplaisait pas plus que ça au brun.

Ils passèrent un petit moment à déballer tous les cartons de décorations pendant que les deux tourtereaux s'échinaient à monter et déplier les branches du haut. Minho et Hailey échangèrent quelques blagues douteuses sur certaines décorations avant que l'asiatique ne tombe lamentablement en trébuchant sur un carton, il renversa presque le sapin, faisant s'esclaffer la jeune fille, Newt et Thomas. Bizarrement Jeff et Kayla ne rigolèrent pas autant, peut-être dû au fait qu'ils avaient failli mourir étouffer sous un sapin, allez savoir !

Ils purent enfin commencer à décorer le sapin, malheureusement, Minho fut réquisitionné par Alby qui le cherchait pour une réunion de clubs à la dernière minute et Hailey du le suivre, dirigeant pour sa dernière année le club de théâtre qu'elle chérissait tant. Jeff et Kayla décidèrent de s'occuper des boules, laissant aux deux autres le devoir de mettre les guirlandes et entre autres les lumineuses. Ce qui engendra disons… Quelques problèmes. Ils durent tout d'abord démêler les fils des différents guirlandes et le brun, pensant avoir trouvé la solution à tout leur problème avait essayé de tirer un des fils, fil sur lequel Newt avait encore son pied. En un éclair de seconde, le roux tomba sans comprendre pourquoi et Thomas se retrouva avec soixante-dix kilos de plus sur le torse. Ce fut au tour de Jeff et Kayla de rire en voyant les têtes que tiraient désormais les deux garçons dont les visages étaient plus proches que jamais. Après quelques instants d'étonnement ce fut à eux de partir en fou rire incontrôlable, bien qu'ils n'étaient pas réellement proches, ils leur arrivaient souvent de partager des rires que seuls eux comprenaient et Thomas avait alors l'impression de partager une relation privilégiée avec lui, il trouvait d'ailleurs le sourire du roux aussi étrangement attirant que sa silhouette lorsqu'il l'avait vu la première fois.

Le reste de la décoration se passa presque sans accro. Presque. Les deux garçons se rentrèrent dedans une nouvelle fois en installant les guirlandes bleues et Kayla failli tomber de son escabeau, rattrapée de justesse par Thomas qui reçut un regard noir de la part de Jeff.

En fin d'après-midi, Hailey et Minho revinrent, le sourire aux lèvres en voyant le sapin enfin fini. Personne ne sembla remarquer le petit clin d'œil que la brunette adressa à sa meilleure amie en jetant un coup d'œil à Newt et Thomas pour lui faire comprendre.

Tous se reculèrent pour admirer leur œuvre –ou du moins celle de la classe Snow- et ils partagèrent sans concertation préalable une seule pensée ; cette année, Noël allait être inoubliable.

* * *

 _Ok. J'avoue. J'ai écris la deuxième partie en écoutant des musiques débiles de Noël, j'ai même regardé "Un noël très très gay" juste âprès. Parce que oui on est en novembre donc c'est Noël UwU_

 _Pour tout vous avouer, j'ai du mal sur les chapitres comme ça vu que j'ai peur d'aller trop vite dans l'histoire et de le regretter après. 'fin si je voulais aller vite je vous donnerais le scénario direct quoi xD_

 _Un grand merci à ma nouvelle béta qui m'as bien aidé du coup, et à vous toutes pour me suivre, toutes vos reviews me font toujours très plaisir ! (moi, vous incitez à en laisser ? naaoooon. :propagandaaaaa:)_

 _Pour la peine, j'ai posté le prologue de ma prochaine fiction, basé sur Avengers et le couple TonyxLoki cette fois, pour les adeptes de ce pairing, j'espère vous y retrouver et que ça vous plaira autant que celle là !_

 _A bientôt !_

 _Aku'_

 _Note de la Bêta (ne bonus) : j'adore ce chapitre, des ptits moments du fluffyyy et des ptits moments drôles, vive Noël, vive Harry Potter, et surtout, vive LES GENS AUX CHEVEUX ROSES !_


	7. Chapter 6

_Bonjour le monde !_

 _Et oui, je suis en retard, comme d'habitude, mais pensons aux côtés positifs, comme je ne publie pas tout le temps le même jour, vous pouvez faire des paris ! :D /mur/_

 _Je ne m'attarde pas ici, je raconterais me vie en bas, comme d'hab' ! Bonne lecture à toutes :) (tous ?)_

* * *

Une semaine, pensa Hailey. Plus qu'une petite semaine et ils seraient en vacances ! Et qui dit vacances dit Noël ! C'était bien la seule motivation qui animait tous les lycéens en ce moment même. Les décorations et l'esprit qui régnait leur rappelaient tous les jours à quel point cette période de l'année se rapprochait. Ce qui ne réjouissait pas tous les professeurs, lassés de voir leurs élèves distraits par des détails, discutant de leurs vacances pendant les cours et oubliant qu'ils avaient –malheureusement- encore des cours.

Le seul prof qui semblait être encore plus excité que les élèves était bien sûr Mr Bonnefoy, le fameux professeur de français. Celui-ci avait basé son cours sur les différentes célébrations de Noël dans le monde, les origines multiples de cet événement et les merveilles de ce qu'on appelle en français « L'esprit de Noël ». Bien sûr il arborait fièrement un bonnet rouge à pompon depuis le début de la semaine et avait troqué ses éternels vêtements bleus contre un ensemble typiquement vieille France rouge et blanc. Certains élèves de la classe avait suivi l'exemple, ce qui était notamment le cas de notre miss aux cheveux roses, bien que sa meilleure amie l'ait longuement critiquée sur l'assortiment de deux couleurs si proches.

En fait elle ne comptait pas garder son bonnet éternellement, son but était bien plus grand, elle visait un objectif bien plus noble : mettre ce fichu bonnet sur la touffe rousse de Newt.

Bien sûr elle avait un plan, et pas n'importe lequel, elle comptait sur la complicité de Thomas qu'elle appréciait beaucoup. Elle profiterait aussi de cette occasion pour vérifier ses doutes à propos du garçon. Bien sûr Aris et Kayla avait soupiré devant sa théorie fumeuse, lui répétant une énième fois qu'elle avait l'esprit bien trop perturbé. Cependant elle tenait ses positions et espérait bien leur prouver que –pour une fois- elle était dans le vrai !  
A l'heure de midi, juste après avoir fini de manger, elle n'hésita pas à prendre le brun à part, laissant leurs amis des classes Snow, Coral et Indigo en plan. Si la plupart se contentèrent de sourire ou de faire une petite remarque bien placée, Newt les fixa un peu désarçonné et suspicieux. Il avait bien remarqué le rapprochement de ces deux-là qui avaient apparemment trop de points communs pour s'ignorer mais il ne pensait pas qu'Hailey soit intéressée, d'ailleurs il n'avait pas l'impression que cet intérêt plus qu'amical ne soit réciproque.

Loin des oreilles indiscrètes, Hailey s'arrêta enfin pour révéler son petit stratagème à Thomas. Comme le pensait le rouquin, elle n'avait aucun sentiment plus qu'amical pour son nouvel ami, il s'était juste avéré qu'elle s'était vite attachée –contrairement à ses habitudes- et qu'elle avait trouvé une certaine confiance dans le jeune homme.

De plus, elle était très observatrice et avait elle-même remarqué un rapprochement entre les deux garçons. Et quand elle disait rapprochement ce n'était pas comme entre tous les autres membres de leur clique reconstituée, c'était différent. Vraiment différent. Les deux se lançaient des coups d'œil réciproques -bien que ceux de Thomas paraissaient bien moins innocents- et ils partageaient de nombreux fous rires synchronisés et incompréhensibles. Ils semblaient anticiper les actions de l'autre sans le faire exprès et se comprenaient sans avoir besoin de longues conversations.  
Ils ne se l'avoueraient peut être jamais mais la rose était persuadée qu'il existait une certaine alchimie, une symbiose assez exceptionnelle entre ces deux-là.

Le brun acquiesça lentement en souriant face aux explications tourmentées de son amie.

« -Sinon j'ai plus simple si tu veux Hailey… »

Ce fut au tour de la rose de l'écouter et sourire diaboliquement, approuvant totalement ce nouveau plan, bien plus simple que le précédent.

Ils retournèrent parmi leurs amis, se rasseyant comme par hasard chacun d'un côté de sûr celui-ci comprit que ça ne présageait rien de bon pour lui mais n'osa pas faire un mouvement, de peur que sa folle de meilleure amie ne lui saute dessus et ne le menace de lourdes représailles. Alors il resta là où il était, coincé entre deux prédateurs qui n'attendaient que la bonne occasion pour mettre leur plan à exécution.

Le roux repris alors sa conversation avec Chuck et Aris. Les deux plus jeunes s'étaient eux aussi trouvés, partageant des conversations d'adolescents pré-pubères que leurs amis délaissaient désormais. Newt aimait bien les écouter parler, il s'était toujours senti un peu responsable d'Aris et il ressentait la même chose pour le plus jeune de l'autre classe. Il avait toujours été très attentionné avec les autres bien que ceux-ci ne le remarquent pas toujours, il était discret et savait aussi bien se faire oublier qu'être indispensable à la cohésion de tous.

Encore un peu inquiet du regard que lançaient les deux jeunes qui l'encadraient, il jeta un coup d'œil à la totalité du groupe. Zart n'était pas parmi eux ce jour-là, il avait tendance à privilégier ses relations avec son partenaire de basket Winston, et Frypan, un autre garçon de la classe Magenta. Jeff, quant à lui, réussissait plutôt bien son rapprochement avec Kayla, ce qui fit sourire Newt, lui et Hailey avait bien remarqué le jeune à la peau mate n'avait pas besoin d'en faire tant pour faire craquer leur amie qui avait d'ores et déjà un petit coup de cœur sur le joyeux luron qui essayait tant bien que mal de lui plaire **.** Juste en face de lui, Teresa se plaignait encore une fois à Alby et Minho d'une certaine Sonya de la classe Gold qui la cherchait sans arrêt et qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter. Elle réussit même à arracher quelques rires à Kayla qui suivait deux conversations en même temps.

Newton s'égara un moment dans ses pensées, oubliant ce qui l'entourait momentanément. Malheureusement pour lui, c'était le moment que Hailey avait choisi pour agir, mais ça, il ne pu s'en rendre compte avant quelques instants.

D'un naturel implacable, Thomas vint s'asseoir derrière lui, l'attirant contre son torse, faisant littéralement beuguer le rouquin qui ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Le brun en profita pour mettre ses mains devant les yeux chocolats du garçon assis dos à lui tout en glissant quelques mots à son oreille.

« -Bouge pas, je veux juste essayer quelque chose. »

Le souffle de Thomas se glissa jusque dans son oreille, le faisant frémir, ça, ça n'était définitivement pas au programme. Bizarrement, il n'entendait aucune remarque venant de leurs camarades, seul un silence religieux de leur part. Quelque chose clochait.

Le brun s'appuya contre son dos, le faisant se pencher un peu, juste assez pour que sa tête parte en avant, retenu par les mains qui lui bouchaient toujours la vue. Le souffle se déplaça de son oreille à son cou et contrairement à toute attente, il ne trouva pas ça si déplaisant.

Quelque chose d'assez léger se posa alors sur sa tête et il sentit une étrange matière effleuré sa joue. Alors seulement il comprit, mais c'était déjà trop tard. Il entendit le déclencheur d'un téléphone et celui de son propre appareil photo, puis les rires étouffés de ses amis. Le brun qui le tenait prisonnier ne tarda pas à baisser ses mains, les laissant cependant entourer ses épaules, il put alors admirer les dégâts. Effectivement, ça devais être assez drôle à voir, il était bêtement assis entre les jambes de Thomas, un stupide bonnet de Noël dont les petites étoiles lumineuses clignotaient et ses joues s'assortissaient magnifiquement bien au rouge du bonnet.

Entre le rire et le désespoir, il se débarrassa du bonnet d'un violent coup de tête, puis il essaya de se sortir des bras du jeune homme derrière lui qui manifestement, n'était pas de cet avis-là.

A force de se débattre, il réussit à les faire tomber en arrière et il tomba alors sur le torse de son ami qui se soulevait de façon irrégulière à cause de son fou rire. Il sentait le cœur du brun battre, juste sous sa tête. Les bras légèrement musclés de Thomas se resserrèrent autour de lui alors qu'il glissait sur le côté.

Il renonça alors à se sortir de là, profitant de la chaleur corporelle qui émanait de son ami, ce qui n'était pas désagréable avec les températures qui chutaient du mois de décembre.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, les autres jeunes, encore assis tranquillement, les raillèrent gentiment sur leur position ambiguë. Le brun consentit alors à le lâcher, essayant de cacher ses rougeurs alors qu'il venait seulement de prendre conscience de la proximité entre lui et Newt.

Seul Minho remarqua alors le regard moqueur de quelques garçons de la classe Gold qui venaient de passer à côté d'eux. Cependant, il n'y fit pas attention, habitué aux ricanements incessants de cette bande d'imbéciles.

La situation revint à la normale et lorsque la cloche sonna, Minho et Thomas se séparèrent du reste de la bande, rejoignant leur entrainement de basket qui, pour une fois, leur prenait l'après-midi entier. Les inter-lycées commençaient en février et le petit club avait donc décidé de se donner à fond pour essayer d'atteindre la finale.

Le quatuor de la classe Snow promis de venir les voir vers quinze heures, dès qu'ils finissaient les cours, ceux de la classe Coral ne put promettre la même chose, leurs cours ne finissant pas avant dix-sept heures. Ennuyé de n'avoir rien à faire, Chuck se résigna à rentrer au campus pour appeler ses parents et commencer sa corvée ménage et linge.

Le gymnase était plutôt grand, abritant deux terrains de foots et deux de baskets superposés. Les gradins pouvaient contenir plus de deux cents personnes en prévision des matchs. Les vestiaires occupaient une place plus minime, il n'y en avait que deux mais ils étaient équipés de douches et de casiers. Minho et Thomas rejoignirent donc Zart et Winston qui se changeaient déjà dans les vestiaires. Ils étaient huit dans l'équipe au total eux, les quatre terminales, un première de la classe Snow qui ne semblait pas vraiment savoir pourquoi il était là, et trois secondes. Le premier était plutôt discret, dans la moyenne de taille des garçons de son âge, très bon stratège et possédant une capacité d'adaptation incroyable, il avait bluffé ses camarades dès le premier jour. Les deux autres étaient meilleurs amis depuis la primaire et ses synchronisaient parfaitement, bien qu'ils n'aient pas encore beaucoup de technique, Minho n'avait aucun doute sur leurs capacités à devenir de très bons joueurs dans les années à venir.

Ils commencèrent rapidement l'échauffement, alternant footing et préparation physique. Une petite demi-heure plus tard, ils passèrent aux paniers. Motivé, Winston pris Théo, le première, sous son aile, misant sur sa grande taille pour lui apprendre à mettre un dunk. Minho se dirigea vers le duo infernal des secondes afin de leur apprendre quelques techniques supplémentaires qui pourraient les aider en match tandis que Zart, Thomas et le dernier seconde, Tom, se contentèrent de travailler leurs attaques tout en discutant de tout et de rien entre deux paniers.

Tom, comme à son habitude, restait silencieux, analysant le jeu de ses équipiers pour mieux mettre à profit ses propres connaissance contrairement à ses aînés qui jouaient beaucoup à l'instinct, ayant tout de même des bases très bien acquises.

« -Thomas, il faut que je te dise un truc super important, annonça Zart en allant boire.

-Tu me ferais presque peur quand tu es sérieux dis donc, rigola le brun.

\- Eh eh ! Non en fait, j'étais avec Teresa, Jeff et Alby ce matin juste avant que tu arrives avec Minho.

-Et on a raté quelque chose ?

-Jeff compte se lancer ce soir avec sa petite brune !

-… Naaaaaaan. Sérieusement ? De toute façon ils se bouffent des yeux mutuellement, c'est plutôt bien qu'il fasse le premier pas !

-Ouais. » Répondit Zart qui s'essuya la bouche en souriant, pensant à d'autres personnes qui se 'bouffaient des yeux'.

Vers quinze heure trente, leurs amis de la classe Snow arrivèrent, accompagné de Jeff qui avait surement du sécher ses dernières heures de cours, déclarant une énième fois à quel point l'histoire ou les maths étaient inutiles pour faire médecine. Thomas ne put s'empêcher de rire en imaginant son ami se justifier auprès de sa dulcinée.  
Malheureusement pour lui, il avait tourné la tête au mauvais moment et se prit en plein visage la balle que lui avait envoyée Minho.

« -Reviens sur terre Thomas, c'est pas fini ! » Lui cria celui-ci.

Le brun adressa un dernier regard à la tribune, remarquant Newt qui se moquait ouvertement de lui, avant de repartir courir sur le terrain.

Une heure plus tard, ils avaient fini et se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires, Thomas prit un peu de retard sur ses partenaires, étant chargé de ranger leurs équipements dans le local fermé à clef au fond du gymnase. Lorsqu'il sortit de la douche, les sept autres étaient déjà partis et il entendait des éclats de voix venant de l'entrée, lui confirmant la présence lointaine de ses amis.

Il venait d'enfiler son pantalon quand un bruit le fit se retourner. Newt s'était invité, tranquillement appuyé contre la porte, un petit sourire en coin, provoquant.

« -C'est pas gentil de se moquer de moi, fit remarquer Thomas.

-Désolée, c'était fait exprès. » Répondit le roux, son sourire s'agrandissant encore un peu.

Alors sans prévenir, le brun se jeta sur lui et l'assaillit de chatouilles _(je suis sure que j'ai déçu tout le monde là xD)_ cherchant à se venger d'une quelconque façon. Très vite, il trouva les points sensibles de son ami et le regarda avec des yeux amusés se plier en deux de façon très peu masculine. Il profitait du rire clair du rouquin, une voix leur parvint.

« -Dis donc, on vous attend nous hein ! » Grogna Hailey avant de froncer les sourcils, étonné de les voir dans une telle position et si proches.  
Thomas relâcha alors sa victime et enfila son teeshirt avant de prendre son sac et de suivre Hailey et Newt dans le couloir qui menait à l'entrée.  
En arrivant à la hauteur de leurs amis, ils remarquèrent Jeff et Kayla un peu à l'écart, le jeune homme se grattait la nuque l'air gêné tandis que les joues de l'autre s'empourprèrent. Bien que tous aient compris ce qui se passait, Zart, Winston et Minho ne purent s'empêcher de leur faire de grands signes, désignant le nouveau couple ainsi que des cœurs avec leurs mains.

Kayla se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser innocent sur les lèvres de son nouveau petit-ami qui n'en pouvait plus de sourire. Cependant il n'eut pas le temps de lui rendre la pareille car une tornade rose s'était jetée sur la jeune fille, l'entourant de ses bras, toute aussi heureuse qu'elle.

Une fois que tous se furent remis de leurs émotions, ils se décidèrent enfin à rentrer pour manger avec les quelques absents de la bande. Sur le chemin, alors que Thomas discutait basket avec ses équipiers, il fut interpellé par Hailey.

Il vint marcher à ses côtés, souriant en voyant Jeff et Kayla main dans la main.

« -C'est cool qu'ils soient ensemble hein ? Jeff était pas très discret pour flirter. Rigola le brun

-J'en connais un autre qui est pas très discret, répondit la rose, un sourire en coin.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui. Toi.

-Comment ça moi ? S'exclama Thomas

-Toi avec Newt, c'est tellement évident que je me demande même pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne s'en est pas encore rendu compte. »

Thomas baissa la tête, lui-même n'avait pas encore voulu se rendre à l'évidence et pourtant Hailey avait lu en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il s'était arrêté de marcher et ne savait plus où se mettre. Alors la jeune fille aux cheveux roses se baissa pour voir son visage, les mains sur les genoux et lui sourit avec bienveillance.  
Il sut alors qu'il avait une alliée.

* * *

 _Et c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui ! Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais c'est un peu plus long que les autres chapitres :) et je peux vous dire que j'ai galérer pour commencer à écrire QwQ_

 _Sinon ! Je suis en plein dans Haikyuu (pour celles qui connaissent) en ce moment donc oui, les autres joueurs du club de basket sont inspirés de certains personnages xD J'ai pas pu m'empêcher, c'était beaucoup trop tentant !_

 _Vous avez pu remarquer que ça avance un peu plus, j'espère que j'arrive à garder un bon rythme quand même, j'espère aussi que ça vous plait toujours, si c'est la cas, une petite review me fait toujours super plaisir et je réponds à tout le monde ! Voir même je tape la discut' à mes lectrices ! xD_

 _Enfin, pour les adeptes d'Avengers, j'ai publié le prologue de mon Ironfrost et je publierais le chapitre 1 ce weekend !_

 _Bonne fin de semaine à toutes :D_

 _Aku'_

 _N_ _ote de ma bêta Dearlock :D : OOH trop bien j'ai adoré le rapprochement entre Newt et Thomas, trop mignon le coup du bonnet, et vive le nouveau couple !_


	8. Chapter 7

_Bonjour le monde !_

 _Comme d'habitude je poste en retard. Donc on va dire que j'ai pas vraiment de date pour poster comme ça mon retard serait normal xD_

 _J'ai bien galérer sur ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même, comme d'habitude je ne m'attarde pas et on se retrouve à la fin ! :D_

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Thomas se rongeait les sangs dans sa chambre sous les yeux de Chuck qui ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait bien le préoccuper autant. Bien sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir, il n'avait pas assisté à la dernière conversation entre le brun et Hailey le soir précédent.

Les cours venaient de se terminer et laissaient désormais aux étudiants leurs deux semaines de vacances tant attendues, même si cela signifiait aussi que la première période de l'année était passée. Le soir même, alors que le jeune homme venait de finir les cours, il avait été trainé derrière les bâtiments par son amie aux cheveux roses. Bien sûr il n'avait pas échappé aux remarques et sifflements de Minho et Zart.

La jeune fille s'était brutalement stoppée après un angle de mur et s'était tournée vers lui.

« -Quand est-ce que tu comptes lui dire ?

-Comment ça ?

-A Newt débile ! Tu as ta chance, n'attends pas la fin de l'année pour lui dire !

-Hailey… Newt est hétéro ! Alors que moi je suis…

-Complètement gay, oui je sais tu me l'as déjà dit, et complètement amoureux aussi. Kay' l'a déjà remarqué et je suis sûre que Teresa aussi. Alby le sait même peut être déjà vu comment il vous regarde des fois. Tout le monde va être au courant avant que tu oses lui dire Thomas !

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux je fasse ? Aller lui dire « Hey Newt, au fait, tu sais que quand on est proches j'ai des idées pas très catholiques, ça te dit de sortir avec moi ? » Non franchement ! La dernière fois il m'a même dit qu'il en avait marre des gens qui pensaient qu'il était gay…

-Prend pas tout ce qu'il dit au pied de la lettre ! Il déteste qu'on lui dise qu'il a une tête à être gay, c'est différent !

-Différent ouais, sûrement. N'empêche que je préfère qu'on reste juste potes plutôt qu'il me rejette comme une merde avant de décider de ne plus m'approcher !

-Thomas… Hailey se rapprocha de lui et lui prit les mains, consciente de la difficulté à laquelle il faisait face. Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose, crois-moi, il n'est pas stupide, il s'en rendra compte tout seul et je pense que ça serait bien pire. Et je suis sûre que tu as toutes tes chances… Il faut que tu me fasses confiance, prends ton courage à deux mains pendant les vacances, et va lui dire. »

Et bien sûr, Thomas avait finalement accepté. Et maintenant, il était là à se demander comment il allait bien pouvoir faire ça. Et comment tous les autres le prendraient. Il avait peur, tout le monde n'était pas aussi ouvert que Hailey et il ne voulait surtout pas perdre l'un de ses amis.

L'autre garçon vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et posa sa main fraiche sur son front.

« -Tu es malade Thomas ? Tu as vraiment pas l'air bien… Tu ne veux pas passer à l'infirmerie ?

-Ca va Chuck, merci. Je suis juste un peu stressé…

-Il y a quelque chose que je peux faire ?

\- Non je ne pense pas, répondit le brun en réprimant un rire, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas imaginer Chuck en cupidon.

-Tu sais que tu peux nous dire si tu as un problème ! A moi ou aux autres hein. »

Après quelques instants de flottement, le plus petit sortit de la chambre. Il devait aller faire sa valise car il rentrait chez lui pour les deux semaines de pause. Seul lui, Zart et Aris seraient absents aussi longtemps, les autres ne rentraient que pour le 25 ou pour le nouvel an, même si Jeff avait dû batailler ferme avec sa mère pour qu'elle le laisse passer quelques soirées au campus, dans la chambre que Thomas avait accepté de partager avec lui de bon cœur. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs négocié avec ses parents pour ne rentrer que du 25 ou 29. Juste pour le weekend de Noël.

Il devait donc parler à Newt avant de partir… ou alors après… ou pas du tout en fait.

Il était si inquiet qu'il faillit oublier le rendez-vous qu'avaient donné les filles à toute la bande. Bien sûr, il n'était pas prêt et ouvrit donc son armoire à la va-vite pour changer de T-shirt. Cependant, après avoir croisé son regard dans le miroir derrière sa porte, il se ravisa et retourna se planter devant son armoire. Il ne pouvait pas sortir comme ça, surtout s'il devait voir Newt. N'ayant vraiment pas le temps de filer sous la douche, il enleva son jean bleu et son t-shirt quelconque avant d'utiliser son déo pour au moins couvrir les odeurs. Il enfila par la suite un pantalon en toile noire parfaitement ajusté, son sweat gris un peu grand au-dessus d'un T-shirt propre. Il compléta le tout en ajoutant son éternelle veste en cuir et son bonnet bleu afin d'ajouter une touche de couleur. Il sortit de sa chambre ses Vans grises et noires à la main, les enfilant tant bien que mal sur le chemin. A peine sorti du dortoir, il se mit à courir pour ne pas être trop en retard –quoique, il avait déjà un quart d'heure de retard, se dit-il en regardant son téléphone qui affichait déjà deux appels manqués.

Enfin il atteignit la table qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'envahir à chaque temps libre, où tous semblaient l'attendre impatiemment. Zart et Aris n'étaient déjà plus là mais Chuck les avait rejoint, bien installé entre Teresa et Kayla, au grand désespoir de Jeff qui n'avait pas réussi à déloger Hailey situé de l'autre côté de sa petit-amie.

« -Tommy t'es en retard ! Grogna le roux, faisant sourire le retardataire.

-Et pas qu'un peu ! Renchérit Minho.

-J'ai pas vu l'heure ! » Se justifia-t-il.

Il s'assit entre Newt et Jeff, sous le regard désabusé des trois filles. Hailey se racla la gorge, ayant enfin la possibilité de lancer sa grande annonce.

« -Bon. Maintenant que TOUT le monde est là, dit-elle avec un regard appuyé sur une tiers-personne que nous ne citerons pas, on a prévu un petit jeu pour Noël avec Kay' et 'Resa !

-Pour Noël, on lance un jeu d'ange gardien ! Termina Kayla, un sourire enthousiaste aux lèvres. Chacun va piocher deux papiers dans la corbeille que Teresa a amené.

\- On s'est dit qu'un seul c'était pas drôle vu qu'on pouvait tomber sur quelqu'un qui nous a aussi, ajouta Teresa tout en mélangeant les petits bouts de papiers dans la corbeille en question. Du coup, tous nos noms sont en deux fois ! Si quelqu'un à deux fois le même, il repioche ! On a aussi mis Zart et Aris.»

Elle n'avait pas encore fini de parler qu'elle commençait déjà à faire le tour de la table, commençant par Alby, Chuck et les autres filles. Hailey ne put s'empêcher un petit ricanement qui ne signifiait rien de bon pour celui ou celle dont le nom était inscrit sur son deuxième papier. Ce fut enfin au tour de Thomas, puis de Newt, de Minho et pour finir, Teresa prit les deux derniers papiers.

Appréhendant un peu, le brun déplia son premier bout de papier. Teresa. Bon, ça, ça allait, il devrait pouvoir trouver des idées sans trop de mal. Il déplia le deuxième papier, sans se rendre compte qu'il retenait son souffle. Il relâcha tout quand il vit enfin le deuxième nom. Newt. Il n'était pas dans la merde tiens.

* * *

Le mardi suivant, Thomas fut embarqué, contre son gré selon lui, dans la petite escapade des deux amies de la classe Snow, elles avaient refusé que Jeff ou Alby vienne et Zart n'avait pas voulu, prétextant un entrainement de dernière minute avec les premières. Seul Minho avait accepté d'accompagner son ami dans cette tâche ardue que de supporter le duo infernal lors d'une après-midi shopping.

Ils avaient donc pris le bus tous les quatre, s'installant sur des rangées voisines, le centre commercial auquel ils voulaient accéder était à presque vingt minutes de bus. Les filles avaient commencé une longue conversation à propos de Jeff car elles avaient toutes deux tirées son nom. Ne réussissant pas à tirer des informations aux garçons sur leur ami, elles s'étaient résolues à chercher de leur côté, laissant les deux bruns somnoler le regard dans le vide. Quelques minutes avant d'arriver, Minho sembla se réveiller.

« -Eh Tommyyyy…

-M'appelle pas comme ça, grogna ledit Tommy.

-Newt il a le droit et pas moi ?

-Newt c'est pas pareil.

-Ouais ouais c'est ça… Dis, tu crois que Jeff est capable d'un meurtre ?

-Jeff ? Bien sûr que non pourquoi ?

-Tu te rappelles qu'il était super déçu de pas avoir pioché le nom de Kayla ?

-Yep, il a pioché Teresa c'est ça ? Et... Je me rappelle plus.

-Et Aris. Bref on s'en fout. Devines quoi ?

-Hn ? Répondit Thomas pas très convaincu, encore un peu endormi.

-C'est moi qui ait pioché Kayla.

-Ah. Alors il va peut-être avoir une petite envie de meurtre passagère. Je ne t'autorise plus à rentrer dans ma chambre, j'aimerais la garder propre. »

Minho fit la grimace alors que son ami se moquait gentiment de lui. En plus de ça, il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il pouvait bien offrir à la petite brune. Le deuxième qu'il avait pioché était Zart, sur ce point, pas de problème, il lui suffisait d'acheter n'importe quel goodies de son équipe de basket préférée, les Golden State Warriors.

Le bus s'arrêta et le quatuor descendit, faisant alors face à l'immense centre commercial illuminé de décorations de Noël. Le complexe comprenait plus d'une centaine de boutiques et restaurants de toutes sortes.

A peine rentrés dans les bâtiments chauffés, Kayla les tira jusque dans un immense magasin de jouets où elle avait jeté son dévolu sur le Monopoly Star Wars pour offrir à Jeff. Dans les rayons, Minho engagea une bataille de sabre lasers avec Hailey, tournant autour de Thomas qui essayait avec peine de les éviter tout en donnant des conseils à la brune qui se demandait si elle devait prendre un jeu vidéo où un accessoire du seigneur des anneaux pour Alby. Amusée par le manège enfantin de ses amis, elle ne put s'empêcher une remarque

« -Arrêtez de vous battre pour Thomas, son cœur est déjà pris voyons ! »

Le brun rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, n'osant même pas protester car il savait très bien que ces trois-là étaient au courant. Minho n'avait pas pris longtemps à le percer à jour, comme beaucoup d'autres. Les seuls qui semblaient encore ne se rendre compte de rien étaient Zart, Chuck et Jeff. Les paris étaient lancés entre les autres pour savoir lequel des trois serait au courant en dernier.

Ils passèrent de boutique en boutique pendant plus de quatre heures, Minho et Thomas subissaient les longs moments dans les boutiques de vêtements mais étaient bizarrement bien plus enthousiastes lorsqu'ils entraient dans celles de sport ou de jouets.

A presque dix-huit heures, Hailey réclama une pause et un pancake, l'asiatique adhéra avec ferveur à son idée tandis que les deux autres prenaient seulement un café, noyé dans le lait et le sucre pour Kayla.

Juste avant de partir, la littéraire aux cheveux roses demanda une pause dans une pharmacie, sans donner plus d'explications. En ressortant, elle n'autorisa personne à regarder ce qui se trouvait dans son petit sac plastique, elle avait d'ailleurs brillamment réussi à cacher les identités de ceux à qui elle destinait ses cadeaux.

Ils rentrèrent donc avec leurs cadeaux sous les bras, tous plutôt heureux de leurs trouvailles. Minho avait pris un bonnet bleu et jaune des Warriors pour Zart et, sur les conseils de Hailey, un T-shirt « I'm not lazy, I'm secretly batman and I was out all night fighting crime » pour Kayla, il avait bien sûr pu compter sur la discrétion de Thomas pour l'aider. Celui-ci avait trouvé une petite robe bustier noire et blanche pour Teresa avec l'aide des filles qui lui avait servi de modèles et conseillères, ainsi que –après beaucoup de réflexion- un kit de feutres ProMarkers pastels dont Newt avait parlé peu de temps avant car en plus d'être photographe passionné, le roux était aussi un très bon dessinateur.

A peine furent-ils rentrés que Minho traina Thomas vers le gymnase. Zart les avait lâchement abandonnés pour aller entrainer le duo de secondes déchainés en avance mais cela n'avait pas pour autant annulé leur entrainement du soir.

Ils croisèrent Théo sur leur route et le première fit le reste du chemin avec eux, les informant que Tom était rentré chez lui pour les fêtes et ne serait donc pas là pour les entrainements à venir.

Bien sûr quand on a des fréquentations bizarres, on peut s'attendre à beaucoup de choses, on se fait à l'idée que ses amis ne sont pas très clairs au niveau cérébral, mais on a beau y être très habitué, on peut toujours se retrouver face à une situation tellement étrange qu'elle te fait alors oublier tous les moments awkward qui ont pu se passer avant.

Ce fut à peu près ce qui se passa quand les trois jeunes hommes sortirent des vestiaires pour rentrer sur le terrain de basket.

Winston, un peu en avance sur eux leur lança un regard désespéré tout en se contentant de faire des paniers pour garder son sang-froid, Théo le rejoignit calmement ne semblant absolument pas étonné de la scène qui se déroulait quelques mètres plus loin –ou alors peut-être n'avait-il juste pas vu. Tout était possible avec lui.

En plein milieu du terrain, Zart se faisait écraser par Matthew, le plus petit du duo des secondes qui avait depuis peu teint ses cheveux en bleu turquoise. Celui-ci était donc à moitié avachi sur le dos de son aîné, geignant des paroles incompréhensibles alors que son ami Nick essayait apparemment de le tuer avec un ballon de basket.

Zart servait donc de bouclier. Oui tout ceci était parfaitement normal, se dit Thomas, hésitant entre le rire et la compassion.

« -COMMENT EST-CE QUE TU AS PU ME FAIRE CA MATT ?

-Je te jure que c'était pas voulu, j'étais dans la chambre et ça m'a intrigué et comme je savais pas trop comment faire…

-TU ES INDIGNE DE MA CONFIANCE.

-Mais je te juuuure. Je suis désolé, arrête de me lancer des ballons s'il te plaaaaiiiit.

-JE T'INTERDIS L'ACCES A LA CHAMBRE.

-Mais c'est la mienne aussi tu sais…

-RIEN A FAIRE.

-EST-CE QUE VOUS POUVEZ M'EXPLIQUER CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ? Cria Minho, les interrompant dans leur débat, et sauvant Zart par la même occasion. »

Nick lâcha son ballon et tourna puérilement le dos à Matthew. Celui-ci soupira et releva les yeux vers le capitaine de l'équipe, lui adressant un regard de chien battu.

« -Mais j'ai pas fait exprès hein.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait comme connerie ? Un problème de fille ? Demande Minho à la limite du désespoir.

\- Pire que ça, répondit Nick qui boudait toujours.

\- Pire ? Interrogea l'asiatique.

-IL M'A EFFACE MA PARTIE DE POKEMON ! MON PAUVRE DRACAUFEU, IL M'A FALLU DES MOIS POUR L'ELEVER JUSQU'A CE NIVEAU LA.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau pour Minho qui hésita entre quitter le club ou foutre ces deux-là à la porte. Heureusement –ou pas- sa générosité pris le dessus et il obligea les deux meilleurs amis à se réconcilier devant lui avant de lancer un petit match d'entrainement avec tout le monde.

Thomas ne put s'empêcher de laisser son regard passer de Nick a Matthew, se demandant encore une fois si ces deux-là étaient réellement seulement amis. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais il enviait leur proximité. Il aurait voulu être comme ça avec Newt mais il savait bien que s'il tentait un nouveau rapprochement, le roux s'en rendrait compte et ç'en était fini de lui.

Il ne voulait pas qu'il sache. Il préférait garder cette relation plutôt que de risquer de le perdre.

Passé dix-neuf heures trente, Minho les libéra et tous se précipitèrent dans les vestiaires, en sueur. Les terminales et Théo se douchèrent rapidement, contrairement aux secondes qui passèrent leur temps à se chamailler et s'envoyer des piques sous l'eau. Bien sûr ils se firent engueuler par Zart cette fois, qui avait la charge de fermer les bâtiments et qui n'avait visiblement pas prévu de s'attarder.

Perdu dans ces réflexions, Thomas prit un peu de retard sur Minho et Winston qui étaient déjà partis. Trop amusé de voir Zart se débrouiller comme il pouvait pour gérer ses cadets, il le laissa en plan après lui avoir tirer la langue avec maturité.

Il sortit du gymnase le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait prévu d'accompagner Newt le lendemain soir au parc pour que celui-ci puisse prendre des photos de la pleine lune qui illuminait déjà le ciel.

Bien sûr, une situation peut s'inverser en très peu de temps et comme tout le monde sait déjà, il y a des situations auquel on ne peut s'attendre et qui peuvent tout bouleverser en une fraction de seconde.

C'est exactement ce que vécut Thomas quand il vit, en tournant au coin d'un bâtiment, celui qu'il aimait secrètement à terre, le nez en sang et se tenant les côtes qui semblaient avoir été meurtries au point de l'étouffer.

* * *

 _Je rappelle que la mort de l'auteur conduirait à la non publication de tous chapitres suivants. Pas taper sivouplais._

 _Alors oui j'assume totalement mon délire de pokémon, allez savoir pourquoi je suis parti là dessus, j'avais peut être besoin d'une connerie pour détendre l'ambiance avant le dénouement final du chapitre :')_

 _Pour les intéressés, Nick et Mathhew sont complètement inspirés de deux youtubers qui me faisait beaucoup rire quand ils étaient encore ensemble, leur chaîne youtube s'appelle LushOutLaws, elle n'est plus active depuis leur séparation. Je précise aussi que Matthew a vraiment eu les cheveux bleus !_

 _Sinon, on a passé la barre des 2 500 vues, je suis super contente même si j'ai beaucoup de lecteurs qui ne me laissent jamais d'avis, ça me fais super plaisir que vous me suiviez, j'espère que vous continuerez, vous êtes tous géniaux ! :*_

 _Note de ma bêta, Dearlock :_ Wow j'ai adoré ce chapitre ! je crois que c'est mon préféré, même si je pense que la longueur y est pour beaucoup ^^ j'ai un peu peur des cadeaux qu'Hailey pourrait offrir (ce que tu as remarqué je pense x)) et j'ai hâte de voir leur Noël :) (ça commence à faire beaucoup de smileys, je sais) C'est quoi cette fin ? je veux la suiiite

 _Un grand merci à elle qui fait un super travail, qui me fais beaucoup rire avec ses commentaires et qui est là dès que j'ai besoin d'aide !_

 _Merci à tous de m'avoir lu, A très bientôt j'espère !_

 _Aku'_


	9. Chapter 8

_Bonjour le peuple !_

 _Voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre /°^°_

 _Je vous préviens de suite qu'il est un peu moins gentil que les autres, mais bon cette fiction est classée M, à priori vous êtes déjà prévenues !_

 _Sur ce, je vous laisse, très bonne lecture à tous, on se retrouve en bas !_

* * *

Ce jour-là, Newt se sentait un peu seul. Il s'était habitué à être entouré de toute cette petite bande en plus de ses amis de classe. Mais pour une fois, tous vaquaient à leurs occupations et ses amies avaient embarqué Thomas et Minho pour faire du shopping avant les fêtes. Et elles avaient refusé qu'il vienne. Sûrement pour une bonne raison, se dit-t-il, mais ça n'empêchait pas que la solitude venait de retomber lourdement sur ses épaules.  
Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ça, bien qu'habitué au collège à être l'artiste incompris de l'établissement. Hailey avait changé d'établissement en cours de scolarité et son amie lui avait vite manqué quand il s'était rendu compte que ses camarades n'appréciaient peut-être pas vraiment sa compagnie taciturne. Bien sûr il avait toujours réussi à éviter habilement les lynchages et autres passages à tabac d'une certaine bande d'abrutis qui, malheureusement pour lui, l'avait en partie suivi au lycée.

Et oui dans le mille, les abrutis de la classe Gold. Et surtout Gally, l'insupportable footballeur mythomane et narcissique. Celui-ci avait automatiquement catalogué le roux dans la case « tapette » ce qui bien sûr, ne lui avait pas plu, et il l'avait fait savoir, s'attirant la haine de l'autre garçon.

Il se rappelait encore ce jour où il avait osé insulter le graaand Gally et où il avait dû passer le reste de la semaine à se cacher pour rester en vie. Sa prof d'arts plastiques lui avait alors été d'une grande aide, l'abritant pendant les récréations et autres pauses tout en l'aidant à développer ses talents artistiques. Car n'en déplaise à l'opinion publique, Newt était un artiste, pas du genre à être un peu bon partout non, du genre vrai, sincère et distrait. Il avait un don impressionnant pour trouver le bon point de vue au point moment, que ce soit dans ces photos ou dans ses dessins et son trait de crayon habile et délicat lui avait valu plus d'une fois la comparaison avec une fille.

L'arrivée au lycée lui avait fait le plus grand bien, retrouvant son amie de toujours qui s'était alors teint les cheveux en argent dégradé au bleu et rencontrant de nouvelles personnes, lui ressemblant bien plus. Sa classe était alors devenue son monde et il avait réussi à faire abstraction de tout son passé. Aujourd'hui il ne se sentait plus incompris, il était devenu lui-même. Enfin du moins le pensait-il.

Après de longues heures à travailler sur son projet de français et à réfléchir, il prit la décision de se diriger vers le gymnase. Bien que le parc soit plus près et possède des décors plus vivants, il préférait les lumières déviantes des bâtiments en béton et en verre qui lui permettait de faire ressortir une dimension que peu de gens pouvait voir.

Il avait tout pris avec lui, son carnet de croquis, ses multiples crayons à papiers, ses Pro-Markers, et bien sûr son précieux appareil photo dans sa housse en cuir surprotégé. On ne rigolait pas avec la sécurité de son appareil.

Il avait encore passé un long moment avant de trouver le bon endroit, où la lumière serait parfaite au moment même et lorsque que le soleil commencerait à descendre, ce qui n'allait sans doute plus tarder. Il fit quelques clichés, variant les angles de prises de vues et les décors environnant. Il ne prenait même pas la peine de vérifier si ses photos étaient bonnes, il se fiait à son instinct, et celui-ci le trompait rarement.

Il passa une petite demi-heure à se contorsionner pour obtenir l'image qu'il désirait, au centimètre près, quitte à passer pour un perfectionniste. Il n'avait jamais hésité à se mettre dans les situations les plus embarrassantes pour obtenir de belles photos. Il s'était allongé sur le trottoir, il était monté sur les plus hautes branches d'un pin, il avait trempé son jean neuf en se risquant trop près d'un lac et déchiré son T-shirt en jouant l'équilibriste sur une rambarde.

Après tout ça, le dessin paraissait une activité bien plus calme. Même s'il restait toujours très concentré. Son univers sortait du commun, il ne savait pas dessiner les paysages tels qu'il les voyait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'ajouter des détails, des personnages imaginaires, des créatures mythiques ou même des effets d'optique irréalistes. Cependant, bien que son imagination fertile donne naissance à des dessins improbables, il excellait aussi dans les portraits, appliquant alors tout son talent de réaliste. Au grand désarroi de ses amis, il n'aimait cependant pas vraiment dessiner des visages car il n'était jamais satisfait de ses résultats, il n'arrivait pas à faire ressortir cette petite flamme qu'il percevait en chacun, un vrai gâchis selon Kayla.

D'un coup de tête très peu masculin, il essaya de dégager les quelques mèches qui avaient profitées de son égarement pour envahir sa vision. Il se frotta les yeux pour mieux observer ce qui avait pris vie sous son crayon. Rien d'exceptionnel selon lui, un simple bâtiment illuminé de manière surnaturelle.

Alors il laissa faire son imagination et ses souvenirs, et là sous ses traits habiles, il fit apparaitre peu à peu une dizaine de silhouettes bien reconnaissables. Un petit brun à la guitare était désormais installé sur le muret d'en face, à ses pieds, un autre jeune homme du même âge ainsi qu'un asiatique et un à la peau foncé qui l'écoutait avec attention. Un peu plus loin, deux filles au sourire franc semblaient charrier une troisième qui tenait fièrement la main de son petit ami. Un blond les observait de dos, à côté d'un dernier garçon qui lui, avait la tête tournée vers le dessinateur, un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres.

Newt sourit doucement à son tour. Voilà ce qu'était sa vie dorénavant. Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Il était même plutôt content du résultat qu'il avait obtenu en dessinant le visage fin de Thomas, peut être lui demanderait-il un jour de poser pour lui.

Quelques bruits lui parvinrent qui semblaient venir d'un bâtiment alentour, il n'y fit pas attention et se concentra de nouveau sur quelques détails qui n'étaient pas assez parfaits à ses yeux. Un bruit sourd le fit pourtant se retourner.

Gally était à quelques mètres de lui, accompagné de quelques-uns de ses gorilles. Il ne semblait pas de bonne humeur. Le roux détourna le regard pour éviter celui, colerique, du blond. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être ne lui prêterait-il pas attention. De là où il était, il pouvait entendre quelques bribes de la conversation.

« -Elle te méritait pas Gally.

\- Tais-toi ! J'ai toujours ce que je veux, elle reviendra.

\- De toute façon, elle ne trouvera pas mieux hein.

\- Pour une fois, tu dis quelque chose d'utile Ben, répondit l'autoproclamé chef de la bande. »

Newt ne sut jamais de qui il parlait, il avait bien compris que son ennemi du collège s'était pris un râteau, bien fait pour lui, mais il se demandait bien par qui, il faudrait vraiment qu'il trouve cette personne pour aller la féliciter. Pour son plus grand malheur, la petite bande de sportifs s'approcha de lui et pire que ça, ils lui adressèrent la parole.

« -Tiens, v'là ma petite tapette préféré. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là l'artiste ? Demanda Gally avec légèreté.

-Rien qui ne te concerne aux dernières nouvelles.

-Rien vraiment ? C'est dommage je pensais que tu pourrais m'être utile pour oublier momentanément un petit désaccord avec ma copine. Tapette.

-Pour la dernière fois, je ne suis pas gay Gally.

-Ah bon ? C'est pas ton copain là sur ta feuille ? L'abruti qui sourit ? Dit-il en souriant narquoisement.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de tes commentaires sur mes dessins.

-Donc c'est ton copain.

-NON. Pourquoi ça serait mon copain ?

-Tu sais Newt, il n'y a pas de honte à être une tapette.

-VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE GALLY, JE NE SUIS PAS UNE TAPETTE. Newt s'était énervé d'un coup, laissant sortir sa colère et perdant tout sang-froid.

-Oh tu essayes de te faire passer pour un dur maintenant ? »

Le brun adressa un regard équivoque à ses deux camarades qui s'empressèrent d'attraper Newt par le bras, l'empêchant ainsi d'effectuer tout mouvement. Il avait toujours eu un physique assez faible et à cause d'une déformation de naissance, trop d'efforts le faisaient boiter, ainsi, il n'avait jamais pu réellement pratiquer de sport et ne pouvait lutter contre les deux gorilles qui l'encerclaient. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, Gally balança son poing dans sa mâchoire, juste assez fort pour qu'il sente le goût du sang envahir sa bouche.

« -Au moins tu sers à quelque chose maintenant ! »

Il était encore sonné quand il vit la brute fouiller dans ses affaires et s'emparer de son appareil photo. Il n'émit qu'un faible gémissement de protestation, inquiet pour son appareil auquel il tenait tant. Heureusement pour lui, l'autre n'avait pas l'intention de la casser. Du moins pas pour le moment. Il se contenta de passer en revues les photos avant de s'arrêter en riant sur une certaine série.

« -Bah alors, je croyais que c'était pas ton copain ? » Lui demanda-t-il en mettant sous ses yeux l'une des nombreuses photos de Thomas qu'il avait. Qu'y pouvait-il lui, si le jeune brun était si photogénique ? Il ne prit même pas la peine d'expliquer cela à celui qui lui faisait face, craignant qu'un vocabulaire un peu trop soutenu ne fasse chauffer son pauvre cerveau de footballeur et préféra juste détourner la tête avec un petit rictus amusé. Il pouvait bien penser ce qu'il veut, cet abruti.

« -T'en as pas qu'une seule en plus ! Dis-moi, tu es en dessous hein ? Il s'occupe bien de toi j'espère. Tu sais quoi, je crois que je vais lui donner une nouvelle raison de s'occuper de toi, comme ça j'vais aussi pouvoir me défouler. »

Le roux allait protester quand il reçut un deuxième coup de poing dans le nez. Puis les coups s'enchainèrent (en fait je voulais mettre « pleuvèrent » mais ça se dit pas… Si ? QwQ) (mais si ça se dit t'inquiète) et il arrêta de compter. Il tomba vite à terre, mais ça n'empêcha pas Gally de lui donner de violents coups de pieds dans les côtes, sous les yeux des deux autres élèves de la classe Gold qui rigolaient bêtement devant ce spectacle. Alors il attendit. Il attendit que tout cesse, qu'ils partent loin d'ici afin d'être enfin seul pour se remettre sur pied lentement.

Et bien sûr, tout ne se passa pas comme prévu. Bien sûr les trois gorilles partirent, déçus de ne plus entendre les gémissements de douleur de leur nouveau punching-ball mais le reste n'était pas franchement ce qu'avait prévu Newt. Encore en position fœtale par terre, il essaya de toucher son nez. Il n'avait pas l'air cassé mais la douleur était bien là. Il prit le temps de se tâter pour vérifier s'il n'était pas vraiment blessé et ce n'est qu'arrivé à ses côtés qu'il ne put retenir sa douleur. Une larme coula le long de sa joue quand il effleura ses flancs. Il espérait vaguement n'avoir que des bleus pendant qu'il essayait de reprendre une respiration normale.

« - Newt ?! »

Ça ce n'était pas au programme. Il mit moins d'une seconde à reconnaitre la voix affolée de Thomas qui semblait plus inquiet que lui pour sa santé. Il l'entendit se précipiter et sentit ses bras se refermer autour de lui. Il fit alors l'effort d'ouvrir les yeux, histoire d'avoir l'air un peu moins lamentable.

« -Hey Tommy.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ça va aller ok ? Dit-il, pas rassuré par les paroles insouciantes du roux. »

Newt se relâcha dans les bras de Thomas, bien que toujours meurtri, un peu de chaleur ne lui faisait pas de mal. Il entendit son ami crier à Zart qui devait venir de sortir du gymnase d'aller chercher quelqu'un. Le basketteur partit en courant, accompagné des deux secondes qui avaient abandonné toute querelle en se rendant compte de la situation.

Quelques minutes après, il respirait de nouveau normalement et essaya de se relever.

« -Newt bouge pas, Zart va revenir avec quelqu'un et on t'amènera à l'infirmerie. Tu vas voir, ça va aller…

-Thomas…

-Parle pas, et reste là, il va revenir bientôt tu vas voir.

-Thomas.

-T'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de toi, je suis là c'est bon… »

Alors le rouquin laissa toute sa colère l'envahir, il n'était pas un pauvre chiot maltraité, il ne voulait pas être vu comme un faible, comme quelqu'un qui a besoin d'aide. Il ne voulait pas être vu comme ça, surtout pas par Thomas. Alors il se força à se relever et repoussa le brun.

« -ARRETE DE ME COUVER, JE SUIS PAS UNE TAPETTE PUTAIN ! J'SUIS PAS EN SUCRE THOMAS, JE PEUX ENCORE ME DEBROUILLER, MERCI ! »

Et sur ce, il se dirigea à moitié en boitant vers Zart et l'infirmière qui l'accompagnait qui venait d'apparaitre au coin du bâtiment opposé. Ignorant le choc qu'il venait de donner à son ami qui n'osait plus bouger, glacé par les paroles qu'il venait d'entendre. Il ne n'avait jamais vu ce côté-là de Newt et ne l'appréciait pas. Il sentit un pincement au niveau de sa poitrine et sentit alors tout espoir s'envoler, le laissant plus que seul sur le béton froid de l'université.

* * *

 _Et cest fini QAQ je rappelle encore une fois que tuer l'auteur n'est pas une solution !_

 _J'espère que ça vous as plu quand même, je tiens à vous remercier très fort parce qu'on a dépassé les 3000 vues la semaine dernière ! Voilà n'hésitez pas à mettre une petite review, je me fais toujours un plaisir de répondre !_

 _Je profite de ce petit passage racontage de vie pour informer les fans de Drarry, mon OS est presque terminé ! J'y passe beaucoup de temps alors j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur !_

 _Enfin, comme d'habitude un TRÈS grand merci à ma bêta, Dearlock, qui corrige mes chapitres toujours très à l'heure et qui m'encourage énormément ! D'ailleurs pour ceux et celles d'entre vous qui écrivent et qui n'ont pas encore de bêta, je n'ai qu'un conseil : trouvez en ! C'est un vrai soutien moral :)_

 _Note de ma bêta : Ooh… ce chapitre là n'était pas très drôle mais il m'a autant plu que les autres. J'ai adoré le fait que ce soit le point de vue de Newt, l'histoire de Newt, bref, tout Newt quoi. J'aime beaucoup le côté artiste que tu lui donnes, c'est tellement beau et chouu :) Pauvre Tommy, il s'en est vraiment pris plein la tête là, il voulait juste l'aider, mais faut comprendre Newtie aussi, c'est assez humiliant comme situation. Bref, on se retrouve au prochain chapitre ! (ça doit être le plus long commentaire que je t'ai fait là je pense, trop de choses à dire :))_

 _A très bientôt j'espère !_

 _Aku'_


	10. explications

_Bonjour le peuple !_

 _Non je suis désolée, ce n'est toujours pas le nouveau chapitre… Juste un petit mot que je poste sur toutes mes fictions pour vous expliquer un minimum mon retard._

 _Malheureusement pour moi, ma première semaine de vacances était sans wifi ni ordinateur (mais bon, je ne me plaindrait pas j'avais mon snow !)_

 _Ensuite ça s'est un peu compliqué… Le côté plutôt comique c'est je suis rentrée avec le coccyx à moitié explosé donc en plus de devoir me baisser comme une vieille -on ne se moque pas merci- j'ai du mal à rester assise longtemps ! :')_

 _Le côté plus serieux c'est que je suis en train de repasser dans une période pas très joyeuse. Ça m'arrive régulièrement mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça tombe en ce moment... De plus mes parents me mettent une pression de fou pour mon bac et mes concours, et étant de nature plutôt stressée ayant un moral plutôt fragile, je vous raconte pas l'état dans lequel je finis certains jours. Tous les petits problèmes qui peuvent paraître infimes ont des répercussions sur mon moral, que ce soit passé, présent ou futur. Et pour tour vous dire, c'est pas franchement agréable._

 _Enfin bref ! J'espère quand même poster les suites de mes fictions avant la rentrée, merci à tous de continuer à me lire, a me suivre et a me poster des reviews qui me remontent le moral à fond_

 _Encore désolée, et à très bientôt j'espère ! :D_


	11. Chapter 9

_Ola le peuple !_

 _Non je ne suis pas morte, ça ne fais QUE 3 semaines x')_

 _pour de vrai j'ai posté le chapitre en début de semaine mais comme j'avais remplacé mon annonce par le chapitre, aucune notification, désolée je n'ai pas eu le temps de changer depuis ! En plus j'ai eu un problème de visionnage de review en début de semaine..._

 _Donc voilà, bonne lecture a tous, on se retrouve en bas pour un petit racontage de vie !_

* * *

« -TU AS FAIS QUOOOI ? »

Mercredi soir, au campus des littéraires, la douce voix de Hailey s'élevait dans la nuit.

Newt était assis sur le lit de son amie, au côté des deux filles qui paraissaient plus ou moins perturbé. Depuis le soir précèdent, le roux avait bien remarqué le changement brutal d'humeur de Thomas, bien qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, il avait fini par penser que ce qu'il lui avait dit l'avait dérangé. Mais pourquoi, ça il se le demandait encore. C'est pourquoi, à la fin de la journée, il avait demandé à ses deux amies des avis peut être plus éclairés sur la question. Bien sûr, connaissant le caractère réactif d'Hailey, il avait hesité un peu mais Aris n'était pas là pour le soutenir et il n'avait pas vu d'autres alternatives.

Il s'était donc résolu à tout raconter en détail, essayant de rapporter chaque parole le plus exactement possible. Et dès qu'il eut fini, la jeune fille aux cheveux roses s'était légèrement énervée…

« -Qu'est ce que tu as pas compris dans ce que je viens de dire ? Demanda-t-il en soupirant presque

-Répète moi exactement ce que tu lui as dit en dernier.

-Je m'en rappelle plus vraiment… Je lui ai seulement dit que je pouvais me débrouiller, que j'était pas une tapette et…

-Cherche pas plus loin alors. L'interrompit Hailey, exaspérée.

-ça m'étonne même pas. Quoique j'aurais pas pensé qu'il réagisse aussi mal à ça… Ajouta Kayla qui semblait avoir tout compris en croisant le regard de sa meilleure amie.

-Pourquoi je suis le seul à pas comprendre ? J'ai rien dit d'offensant, si ? »

Les deux filles s'échangèrent un long regard. Newt était définitivement très lent sur ce sujet. Ce n'était pourtant pas très compliqué à comprendre et le comportement de Thomas était alors très facilement explicable.

« -Newty, réfléchis un peu, qui pourrais être blessé par des paroles comme ça ? Lui demanda Kayla

-Newt, ouvre les yeux, Thomas est GAY et tu l'as limite insulté en lui criant ça à la figure ! » Finit par dire Hailey, agacée par le manque de réaction du roux qui s'était figé.

Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi le brun leur aurait caché ça ? Il pensait pourtant être assez proche, alors pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit ? Sa fierté l'obligeait à se sentir énervé contre Thomas et son secret. Si il cachait ça, peut être cachait-il bien d'autre chose. Comme le pourquoi de son transfert dans ce lycée. Les questions se bousculaient dans la tête du rouquin qui essayait tant bien que mal de retrouver dans ses souvenirs des signes de cette vérité cinglante. Devait-il s'en vouloir de ne pas avoir deviné ? De l'avoir blessé ? Ou devait-il en vouloir à Thomas ?

Définitivement, il ne comprenait plus.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Du côté du brun, les complications venaient de l'extérieur. Bien sûr tout le monde avait remarqué son étrange comportement. Certes il avait évité soigneusement Newt, mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se renfermer même en face de ses autres amis. Il avait peur. Il n'avait pas osé dire à quelqu'un d'autre que Hailey qu'il était gay, bien qu'au fond, il savait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à l'avoir deviné. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur, peur que tout recommence et peur de tout perdre à nouveau.

Minho était entré en trombe dans la chambre que Thomas partageait momentanément avec Jeff, décidé à le faire parler. Bien qu'il se doutait déjà que quelque chose s'était passé entre lui et Newt.

Il s'assit sur le lit et pris Thomas par les épaules, juste pour lui rappeler qu'il était là. Il ne voulait pas entrer directement dans le sujet, sachant qu'il restait assez difficile à aborder car après tout, le brun n'avait jamais abordé sa sexualité avec la bande.

« -Thomas… Va falloir que tu nous dises ce qui ne va pas, on a tous bien remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose aujourd'hui. Devant le silence de son interlocuteur, il continua ; Eh, tu sais, je me doute qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec Newt… Ecoute, on est là pour toi, on est tes amis non ? On s'en fout de ça Thomas… »

Le faible sourire qu'il lui adressa fit comprendre à Minho qu'il avait tapé juste. Et peut-être aussi que son soutien était bienvenu. Mais s'il avait fait comprendre ses sous-entendus à son camarade facilement, ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde.

« -On s'en fout de quoi ? » Demanda Jeff, un peu largué par les propos de l'asiatique.

Celui-ci soupira devant l'incompréhension du jeune à la peau foncé. Cependant, il n'osa pas tout lui avouer, ne sachant pas si Thomas allait se décider à sortir du placard une bonne fois pour toute. Il tourna le regard vers lui et attendit une quelconque réponse silencieuse.

Le jeune homme releva alors la tête, les yeux un peu humides, et dans un élan de courage, il osa enfin dire les quelques mots qui lui brulaient la langue.

« -Je suis gay. »

Sa voix trembla et il ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Bien qu'il savait que la plupart de ses amis seraient de son côté, il se mit à pleurer, évacuant le stress qu'il l'avait envahi depuis le soir précédent. Désormais, il attendait son jugement. Il espérait de tout son cœur ne pas créer de discorde dans leur petit groupe.

Il sentit Minho l'attirer un peu plus vers lui et lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Il sentit aussi le regard perdu de Jeff qui lui, ne s'y attendait vraiment pas.

« -T'inquiète mon vieux, ça change rien pour nous. Et puis de toute façon y'a que quelques débiles qui n'avait pas encore compris. Dit l'asiatique, lançant un regard appuyé au métisse.

-Excuse-moi de ma non clairvoyance !... Et moi qui pensais que tu étais sur Hailey… J'avoue je m'y attendais pas, mais Minho à raison, ça change rien entre nous hein… 'Fin à part si tu comptes me sauter dessus cette nuit, là on va pas être d'accord ! »

Jeff réussit à arracher un petit rire à son ami qui s'essuya les yeux avec la paume de la main, soulagé de leurs réactions. Il savait mieux que quiconque qu'une telle annonce pouvait engendrer bien plus de problèmes que de solutions, mais pour le moment, il se sentait seulement soutenu. Dorénavant, ses deux amis ainsi que Hailey -et logiquement Kayla et Teresa- savaient. Il ne s'inquiétait pas trop de la réaction des autres, excepté Newt. Son cœur battait la chamade, inquiet, juste à l'idée que le rouquin puisse le rejeter ne serait-ce qu'en tant qu'ami, à cause de son orientation sexuelle. Et même si celui-ci l'acceptait ainsi, devait il se risquer à lui avouer tout ? Hailey avait beau lui dire qu'il avait une chance, il en doutait encore énormément, surtout depuis le soir dernier.

Alors que Jeff et Minho se chamaillait puérilement a propos de la race de chiens préférés des gays –non n'essayez pas de comprendre pourquoi- le téléphone de Thomas vibra dans sa poche et il s'empressa de le sortir et les déverrouiller.

Deux nouveaux messages ; Maman, Newty

Newt lui avait envoyé un message. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et pris la décision de lire le sms de sa mère en premier, retardant l'échéance de quelques minutes.

Maman : Coucou mon lapin, j'espère que tout va bien au lycée, je t'attends à la maison à midi le 25, ton père ne rentrera que le soir, juste à temps pour notre Noël en famille !

Je te fais de gros bisous !

Ps : Je t'ai attendu pour décorer le sapin.

Le brun sourit inconsciemment. Sa mère n'avait jamais osé décorer le sapin sans lui, connaissant le plaisir qu'il prenait à enguirlander l'arbre depuis tout petit. Alors tous les ans, elle décorait toute la maison, toutes les pièces était transformés et se retrouvaient affublés de multiples décorations hivernales et festives en tout genre, mais jamais, au grand jamais, elle ne touchait au sapin qui se dressait au beau milieu du salon, dégarni, en attendant l'arrivée de son fils adoré.

Son regard quitta un instant son écran pour se poser sur ses deux amis qui s'affrontaient désormais dans un combat de regard. Toute sa peur s'envola alors et il ne put s'empêcher de rire en observant leurs visages combatifs et grimaçants.

Les deux se retournèrent alors vers lui, lui adressant un regard noir car il venait d'interrompre ce qu'ils considéraient comme la bataille la plus importante de la journée.

« -Puisque c'est comme ça, tu vas devoir trancher Tommy ! Déclara très sérieusement l'asiatique.

-Oui ! Alors, Carlin ou Bichon maltais ? demanda Jeff

-Comment ça ?

-Le chien favori des gays Tommy, suit un peu !

-Carlin ou Bich… Ah ah ah vous êtes trop stupides ! Pourquoi de suite des petits chiens ? Personnellement je préfère les boxers »

Les deux garçons se fixèrent un moment l'air contrarié puis se retournèrent vers le troisième. La réponse du brun ne leur convenait pas du tout semblait-il. Après quelques secondes exposé aux regards scrutateurs des deux idiots qui lui faisait face, Thomas rendit les armes.

« - Bon, bon d'accord, à choisir… Un bichon maltais plutôt je suppose… »

Jeff leva les bras au ciel en souriant comme un dératé et adressa un haussement de sourcils victorieux vers l'asiatique qui prônait les Carlins. Celui-ci finit par lui sauter dessus, et s'ensuivit un combat de coqs qui ressemblait de plus en plus à une bataille entre deux fillettes.

Thomas soupira, puis prit son courage à deux mains pour ouvrir son deuxième message, le message de Newt.

Newty : Hey Tommy, je suis désolée pour hier soir, je ne pensais pas que mes paroles te toucheraient comme ça.

C'était clair, net et précis. Le brun se mordit la lèvre, soucieux. Si le rouquin n'aurait pas compris seul pourquoi ses paroles l'avaient si violemment atteint, Hailey avait surement participé à cette révélation. Mais jusqu'où était-elle allée ? Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'elle avait tenu sa langue. De toute façon, il le saurait très bientôt étant donné qu'il devait voir les filles le lendemain midi. Son cœur battait irrationnellement dans sa poitrine, hésitant entre le soulagement du retour du roux et la peur de le perdre de nouveau si il apprenait.

non definitivement, Newt ne devait pas en savoir plus, il lui faudrait changer pour cacher au monde ses sentiments.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"- Have yourself a merry little christmaaas

-Hailey...

-make the yule-tide gaaaaaay !

-Hailey, est-ce que tu pourrais arreter s'il te plait.

-From now on, our troubles will be miles aw... HMMM !"

Exasperé, Kayla avait fini par mettre sa main sur la bouche pourpre de sa meilleure amie avec la délicatesse d'un Deadpool sous amphétamine, espérant calmer l'esprit de Noël qui s'était emparée de la rose dès le reveil. Cela faisait donc depuis huit heures qu'elle alternait entre réinterprétations de chansons de Noël et répliques de films d'Hiver. Comme d'habitude, Thomas était en retard, tous étaient dorénavant habitué à ce petit défaut du brun qui n'arrivait définitivement à respecter les horaires. Les deux filles l'attendaient donc depuis presque un quart d'heure quand elles aperçurent enfin Jeff. Seul.

"-Hey Babe ! S'exclama celui ci à l'adresse de sa petite amie tout en venant s'asseoir près d'elle, passant son bras autour de sa taille. 'Lut Hailey !

-Yo' négro. Répondit celle ci, encore déçu d'avoir été interdite de chanter. Ou sont les autres ?

-Alby et Minho mangent avec le conseil du lycée, réunion pour le budget tout ça, je crois que Zart les a accompagné, Teresa est parti manger avec sa grande soeur en ville... Et Thomas ben, comme d'hab', il se débattait avec ses vans quand je suis parti. Et Newt ? Il ne devait pas venir ?

-Si, un peu plus tard, on voulais parler un peu à Thomas avant.

-Ah. A propos de... ça ? Vous étiez au courant vous ?

-Depuis un bout de temps mon chéri. Répondit Kayla en rigolant doucement.

-Ah ouais. Genre y'a que moi qui savait pas en fait ? Je suis un paria c'est ça ? personne ne m'aime ici !"

Les deux filles, trop amusées par la réaction exagéré de Jeff qui continuait ses jérémiades, ne virent pas un brun se faufiler jusqu'à eux, passant brutalement son bras autour des épaules de son ami pour venir lui ébouriffer les cheveux avec force.

"-Mais si moi je t'aaaaime mon Jeff !

-THOMAS ! Tu m'as fais super peur ! Enlève tes sales pattes de là Drag Queen !

-Eeeeeeh ! Je suis sûre que tu passe plus de temps que moi dans la salle de bains.

-La prochaine fois on chronomètre, ça peut pas être pire que toi devant ton armoire !"

Les quatre jeunes s'esclaffèrent un moment, amusés de cette situation improbable. Au fond de lui, Thomas priait n'avoir plus jamais à se cacher, il était bien parmi les gens qui l'acceptaient comme il était réellement. Jusqu'ici, seule sa famille l'avait soutenu, même si son père avait eu un peu de réticence au début, il avait fini par laisser tomber ses appriori en comprenant que son fils ne traversait pas seulement une phase. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'un petit ami, songea le brun avant que la réalitée le rattrape. Il brisa alors les rires pour interroger Hailey, un peu affolé.

-Qu'est ce que vous avez dit à Newt ?

-Ah tiens, oui c'est vrai c'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé de venir plus tôt ! se rappela-t-elle. T'inquiète pas comme ça, je ne lui ai pas tout dit. Juste que tu étais gay et que tu l'avais blessé. Je sais très bien que tu m'aurais tué si j'avais tout dit !

-Dit quoi ? Demanda Jeff, tout innocent qu'il était encore.

-Merde. J'avais oublié qu'il était là lui presque. Grogna Thomas.

-Il a le droit de savoir, non ? De toute façon il le devinera tout seul sinon.

-Deviner quoi ? S'acharna le jeune homme à la peau sombre, scrutant le regard fuyant de son ami.

-Il est amoureux de Newt. Finit par lâcher Kayla, fatiguée de la bataille de regard qui s'était déclaré entre les trois autres.

-DE NEWT ?

-On parle de moi ?"

Newt venait d'arriver, tout en discrétion, heureusement pour eux, il ne semblait pas avoir entendu le début de la conversation. Ce qui rassura Thomas. Un peu.

Hailey trouva une excuse bidon rapidement pour justifier son nom dans la conversation tout en fusillant du regard le copain de sa meilleure amie. Pour la discrétion avec un idiot pareil, c'était raté. Heureusement, Kayla et son bon sens les sauvèrent d'un blanc dans la conversation en leur proposant de passer prendre quelque chose à manger étant donné qu'ils n'attendaient plus personne. Et tous furent enthousiasmés devant cette idée plus qu'alléchante.

Quelques instants plus tard, ce fut avec une joie inégalée que Hailey leur imposa de partager une bûche glacée en dessert. La jeune fille avait recommencé à chanter malgré les soupirs de ses amis, cependant, elle avait pris la peine de changer de chansons et s'acharnait désormais sur Winter Wonderland, accompagné par les fredonnements de Newt qui, à force de cotoyer cette dingue, connaissait des dizaines de chansons de Noël par coeur.  
Il faut dire que la jeune fille était une grande partisanne de l'esprit de Noël, elle paraissait avoir de nouveau huit ans quand elle s'extasiait devant les lumières du centre ville ou quand elle passait d'un chalet à un autre dans les marchés de Noël. Elle avait réussi à obtenir de ses amis une promesse d'aller à la patinoire à Union Square, dans le centre de San Francisco. Elle n'avait cependant pas eu gain de cause pour aller visiter les maisons de pains d'épices. Depuis plus d'une semaine, l'illuminée aux cheveux roses baladait son bonnet de Noël partout avec elle et sortait tous ces plus beaux pulls de Noël. Une vraie gamine.

Le repas dura plus longtemps que prévu à cause des conversations enflammés de chacun et ce ne fut donc qu'à quinze heure passé qu'ils décidèrent de se quitter, les filles insistant sur l'importance de se préparer pour la soirée de Noël que donnait le lycée. Bien que celle ci ne commence qu'à sept heures, les adolescents avait prévus de se retrouver pour cinq heures afin d'ouvrir les cadeaux entre eux.

Les filles se dirigèrent donc à grand pas vers leur dortoir, parlant maquillage et vêtements. Jeff et Thomas consentirent à rentrer à leur dortoir aussi après quelques instants de flottements. Jeff proposa à Newt de les accompagner mais celui ci se désista, argumentant qu'il devait prendre une douche et se changer avant l'heure fatidique.

Ce fut donc à deux seulement qu'il retournèrent vers leur chambre. Après un court passage aux douches communes -court passage qui dura tout de même plus d'une demi heure- Thomas vint se planter devant son armoire, sous le regard moqueur de son ami qui s'habillait déjà avec un pull rouge orné de bonhommes de neige que lui avait offert sa mère quelques semaines avant.

à quatre heure et demi, ils étaient enfin prêt. Le brun avait finalement choisi de porter son pull décorés de flocons et de rennes aux couleurs de la France, accompagné d'un simple jean noir un peu slim, semblable à celui de son ami qui essayait encore tant bien que mal de coiffer ses cheveux indomptables. Thomas fronça le nez quand une forte odeur vint titiller ses narines, Jeff ne savait définitivement pas doser son parfum.

Zart et Minho les rejoignirent un quart d'heure avant l'heure fatidique, frais et reposé eux aussi et tous commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien, oubliant l'heure. Heureusement, Teresa connaissait bien ses amis et n'avait pas hésité à passer par leurs chambres avant de partir, persuadée qu'il ne serait pas à l'heure.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle commune un peu après cinq heures et rejoignirent aussitôt leurs trois amis de la classe Snow qui s'étaient d'ors et déjà installé sur la table la plus proche de l'immense sapin multicolore qui trônait dans le coin de la pièce. Leurs cadeaux étaient déjà posés sous celui ci et furent bientôt rejoint par les autres présents emballés de papiers scintillants et de rubans aux couleurs de Noël.

Kayla s'absenta un instant pour passer aux cuisines et revint avec un immense plateau de biscuits à pâte sablés, décorés de pâte d'amandes blanche, vertes et rouge permettant ainsi aux gâteaux de prendre des allures de sapin, de flocons et de père Noël. La jeune fille avait passé du temps à les décorer, mais c'était Teresa qui s'était chargés de la confection l'après midi même.  
Tous étaient donc attablés ensemble, rigolant de tout et de rien. Chacun avait fait des efforts vestimentaires ; Teresa avait passé une petit robe blanche aux coutures noires avec un joli decolleté qui tranchait avec son rouge à lèvres carmin et son eye liner argentée. Kayla n'avait pas du passer autant de temps sur son maquillage, elle n'avait que des paillettes à ses yeux mais ses longs cheveux étaient coiffés en anglaises qui encadraient son doux visage, elle avait une robe verte noire, transparente sur les côtés. A côté d'elle, Hailey s'était aussi mise sur son 31, attachant ses cheveux en un chignons décoiffés afin de dévoiler ses boucles d'oreilles en formes de flocons assortis à ses nombreux bracelets argentés, son rouge à lèvres marrons faisant ressortir son sourire enfantin et pour une fois, ses yeux n'étaient pas parés de noir, seulement du même eye liner que Teresa. Zart et Minho s'étaient calé sur ses compagnons de chambre, seul le jean gris du capitaine de l'équipe de basket différait. Alby et Newt avaient revêtus de simples chemises blanches. Légèrement entrouverte pour le roux, laissant entrevoir sa clavicule et orné d'un noeud papillon bleu foncé pour le conseiller du lycée.

Bien sûr ils ne purent résister à la tentation et décidèrent d'ouvrir les cadeaux avant même d'avoir fini leurs thés et cafés respectifs.

Thomas s'approcha comme tout les autres du sapin et s'empara de deux petits paquets à son nom. A son plus grand malheur, il reconnut l'écriture d'Hailey sur l'un et se décida à l'ouvrir en premier, un peu appeuré de son contenu. Bien sûr Jeff avait eu la même idée que lui, mais avait été plus rapide. Il était maintenant figé devant la boite noir qu'il avait découvert, le rouge lui montant aux joues

"-HAILEY JE VAIS TE TUER" s'exclama-t-il avant d'essayer de lui sauter dessus, empêché par Alby. Très vite, le cadeau fit le tour de la table et tous furent pris d'un fou rire incontrolable, même Kayla qui était tout de même assez génée. La rose avait offert des préservatifs fluorescents Star Wars. Tout naturellement. Encore plus inquiet, Thomas s'empressa de finir de déballer le sien, grognant des menaces à l'égard de son amie. Bien sûr, elle ne l'avait pas loupé non plus.

Certes des préservatifs aussi, mais cette fois, aromatisés à des goûts fruités, le tout accompagnés d'une petite bouteille qui ne trompa personne.

"-A la cerise Hailey, sérieusement ?" Demanda-t-il, plus rouge que jamais.

Le fou rire les reprit tous et ils mirent quelques instants avant de se remettre de l'improbabilité des cadeaux de la jeune fille. Tous reprirent donc leur tache, découvrant les uns après les autres des cadeaux plus ou moins utiles. Zart s'extasiait devant son bonnet, Jeff devant son monopoly et Alby remerciait déjà Kayla qui lui avait finalement offert un jeu vidéo du Hobbit. Les filles reçurent principalement des vêtements, Thomas observa Teresa deballer sa robe et lui adresser un sourire éclatant. Son regard se porta alors sur Newt et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Le roux finissait de déballer son cadeau, resistant à l'envie d'essayer ses nouveaux feutres à l'instant. Il adressa un doux sourire à Thomas et le fixa, lui faisant comprendre la provenance de son deuxième cadeau. Il détacha doucement le ruban doré et déchira le papier rouge brillant pour finalement découvrir une sacoche recouvertes de ses répliques préférés de The Big Bang Theory Il l'ouvrit, découvrant une petite boite à l'intérieur. Il l'ouvrit alors et la boite s'avera être un origami. Il le déplia minutieusement, faisant apparaître l'une après l'autres des photos de lui, des photos d'eux, de leur groupe. Elles étaient belles et il reconnaissait bien là la signature invisible de Newt. Il releva la tête et rencontra à nouveaux les orbes chocolat de son camarade. Il lui sourit sincèrement car il comprenait bien que cette petite boite était un signe évident de leur lien si particulier.

La soirée se poursuivit jusque tard le soir, enchaînant un joyeux repas de Noël et une veillée agrémentée de jeux d'équipes par table. Les lycéens restants avaient finis leur soirée dehors, admirant le feu d'artifice donné au centre ville. les lumières explosaient dans le ciel, accompagnés de ces musiques qui plaisaient tant à Hailey. Les couleurs se déchaînaient, le bruit assourdissant des feux n'arrivait pas à couvrir les cris des adolescents euphoriques, se souhaitant tous mutuellement un joyeux Noël, chantant à tue tête les musiques qui résonnaient et riant à en perdre la raison. Oui Noël au lycée était une chose incroyable, bien que les familles ne soient pas présentes, la fête était simplement différente.

Mais ce soir là, Thomas ne fit pas attention aux lumières, il n'entendit pas la musique, il ne prêta pas attention aux personnes à ses côtés. Depuis le début de la soirée, son regard s'était fixé sur un certain roux qui souriait et riait bien plus que d'habitude. Ce soir là, Thomas n'était pas retombé amoureux comme beaucoup le disent, ce soir là, il s'était carrément cassé la gueule.

* * *

 _réponse à la review anonyme de M : Merci de ta review déjà, ça fait plaisir !et merci de ton soutien, je te retourne ton calin, et tes bisous !_

 _C'est fini pour aujourd'hui QwQ J'espère que ça vous a plu, c'est plus long que d'habitude si vous avez remarqué :3 C'était le petit bonus du à mon retard !_

 _Sinon j'ai posté un OS sasunaru pour les adeptes de ce fandom, rien de très grandiose, c'était surtout pour me vider la tête et lâcher quelques trucs que j'avais sur le coeur donc si vous voulez allez jeter un coup d'oeil, c'est sur mon profil, comme mes autres fictions !_

 _Alors, je tiens surtout à vous remercier pour votre soutien, je ne pensais pas avoir autant de réponse, c'était assez dingue. Pour tout vous dire, vous m'avez même fait pleurer (rpz les hypersensibles xD) Donc voilà vous êtes tous adorables, je suis super contente d'avoir des lecteurs comme vous ! Remerciement spécial pour ma bêta, Dearlock, qui me corrige mes chapitres plus vite que l'éclair et qui me fais beaucoup rire avec ses commentaires (promis un jour je les laisserais pour vous !), voici d'ailleurs son avis sur ce chapitre :_

 _review de Dearlock : J'ai adoré, super chapitre en plus bien plus long que d'habitude, c'était parfait :) j'avoue que j'en veux un peu à Newt mais il est tellement cute on peut pas rester fâchée c'est fou. Jai beaucoup aimé la fin chapitre, Thomas s'est 'carrément cassé la gueule' on le comprend bien, bref, magnifique, continue comme ça !_

 _Pour ceux que ça intèresse, j'ai un compte Twitter et FriendLife depuis peu (oui alors en fait c'était surtout pour suivre mes youtubers préférés à la base xD no comment.) mon pseudo sur les deux - Meya Shadows_

 _Pour finir je tiens juste à préciser que jevais peut être devoir ralentir mes publications à cause du bac blanc et de mes concours qui arrive juste après les prochaines vacances QwQ Pour les sudistes, ou juste celles qui font des conventions, je serais à la Japan Expo Sud en Février et la Japan Expo de Paris (a priori) si jamais vous y êtes aussi n'hésitez pas à me le dire et passer me voir !_

 _Comme d'habitude, j'attends vos avis, vos commentaires et vos remarques par review ! Merci encore et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventuuuures ! :D_


	12. Le retour de Aku'

Une petite mise a jour s'impose ici.

Hello peuple !

Comme vous avez pu le voir, a fais un moment que je ne publie plus rien et que j'ai tout lâché . En partie a cause de la fin d'année, du bac, du bordel dans ma tête a propos de mon avenir.  
Enfin bref, depuis septembre j'étudie a l' étranger pour un métier dont je ne veux pas vraiment mais qui me permettra d'atteindre ce que je veux réellement faire. Je déprime souvent, c'est compliqué de s'investir dans les sciences quand on vit pour la scène, alors étant donné les circonstances, la bientôt fin de mes partiels et les quelques messages que j'ai reçus de vous, je crois bien que je vais reprendre l'écriture. Je ne sais pas si je finirais toutes mes fictions commencées mais je pense avoir besoin de ça pour continuer a avancer. Voilà , désolée pour ce faux espoir si vous pensiez avoir une suite (pas encore, bientôt, promis)  
Merci d' être encore présents après tout ce temps, si vous voulez me suivre un peu plus, avoir des nouvelles et pouvoir me contacter plus facilement je vous laisse ma page facebook et mon instagram!  
je vous adore

Aku'

ps: par la même occasion, si quelqu'un est interessé pour être béta, je suis toute ouïe :)

* * *

insta : akuderwelt/

facebook : Akusworldcosplay/


	13. Chapter 10

_Hello tout le monde !_

 _J'avais annoncé mon retour, alors voilà pour cette fiction, avec beaucoup de retard et plein d'amour, pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre est plus long que les autres, je raconterais ma vie en dessous pour ceux que ça intéresse, en attendant, bonne lecture !_

* * *

« Thomaaas, mon chéri tu vas finir en retard ! »

Le jeune homme en question sursauta devant sa valise en entendant la voix de sa mère s'élever au pied des escaliers. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone, effectivement, il allait être en retard. Il avait rendez vous avec ses amis avant le dîner, ce qui, vu l'heure et le dilemme vestimentaire auquel il faisait face, n'allait pas être possible. Quoique la situation ne lui paraissait pas si mal, il savait très bien que là-bas, ses amis l'attendaient de pied ferme afin de préparer le nouvel an, et notamment une furie aux cheveux pastel qui risquait fortement de l'incendier. La semaine de Noël s'était écoulée et Thomas n'avait pas échangé un mot avec ses amis de l'internat, prétextant des motifs familiaux variés et diverses. Il n'avait pas répondu aux snapchat incessants et enfantins de Jeff et Kayla qui avaient passé presque tout leur temps ensemble, il n'avait pas osé regarder la dizaine de message que Hailey lui avait envoyé, n'avait pas commenté une seule publication du groupe de basket de l'école et il n'avait pas non plus trouvé le courage de parler a Newt.

Son départ de la maison semblait sonner le glas.

En vitesse, il finit de jeter quelques tee-shirts dans sa valise en jetant un regard désolé a son tout nouveau poster de Friends - au moins personne ne serait au courant - puis il sortit de sa chambre, sa veste dans une main, sa valise dans l'autre et rejoignit en vitesse sa mère qui l'attendait impatiemment, faisant tourner les clefs de la voiture autour de ses doigts.

« - Je vais finir par croire que tu n'as pas tellement envie de fêter le nouvel an avec tes amis ! Tu aurais pu rester en fait, en plus ta tante Cassie vient avec ses deux adorables jumeaux ! Je sais que tu adores leur servir de nounou...

-Je suis désolé maman, mais cette année je ne m'occupe pas des deux horribles petits gnomes qui me servent de cousins !

\- Quel dommage... »

La femme sourit tout en sortant de la maison, Thomas sur ses pas. Il jeta sa valise dans le coffre avant de s'engouffrer à l'avant de la voiture où sa mère démarrait déjà le moteur.

Sur le chemin, il laissa son esprit bouillonner, se posant toutes les questions qu'il avait soigneusement évitées durant les vacances, il espérait de tout cœur ne pas avoir de problème avec cette nouvelle rentrée qui lui semblait presque plus compliquée que sa première dans cet établissement. Point positif, Newt ne rentrait que le jour suivant, juste à temps pour le nouvel an. Il avait donc presque 24h pour se préparer mentalement. Et physiquement si Hailey mettait ses menaces à exécution.

Malheureusement pour lui, le trajet passa anormalement vite et peu de temps après, la voiture se gara sur le trottoir en face de son internat. Il prit une grande inspiration, jeta un regard de chien battu à sa mère avant de l'enlacer et de sortir de la voiture, récupérant ses affaires au passage. Il attendit de voir le véhicule s'éloigner puis tourner au coin de la rue avant de se décider à rentrer dans le grand bâtiment.

Pour une fois, les couloirs étaient silencieux, peu d'élèves étaient déjà rentrés et les chambres habituellement animées semblaient désormais abandonnées. Enfin devant sa porte, il s'arrêta un instant en entendant des voix de l'autre côté, il sourit en se rappelant que Jeff devait surement squatter sa chambre depuis un moment. Ses amis ne retinrent pas leurs cris lorsqu'il franchit la porte, Jeff était bien sur là, affalé sur son lit, accompagné de Minho et Alby, tous souriants et accueillants le nouveau venu.

« - Ma drag queen préférée ! » S'exclama le plus petit tout en se levant pour venir ébouriffer les cheveux presque coiffés de Thomas.

« Alors, ça parle plus a ses amis pendant les vacances ? » Le railla Minho devant un Alby désabusé.

Le brun rigola un peu, malgré ses appréhensions, il était content de retrouver sa petite bande.

Au diner, il fut ravi de retrouver une partie de ses amis, en plus de Minho, Alby et Jeff, Chuck et Aris étaient rentrés de leur vacances et avaient réussi à convaincre leurs parents de passer le nouvel an au campus. Bien sur Kayla était la aussi, assise aux côtés de Jeff qui ne cessait de la regarder d'un air tendre et admiratif, comme s'il n'était pas encore tout à fait sûr d'avoir le droit d'être réellement avec elle malgré la semaine qu'ils avaient passée ensemble, presque seuls, pour les vacances de Noël, ce qui n'était pas rien.

Les deux plus jeunes félicitèrent Thomas pour son coming-out, même si Chuck ne voulait pas avouer qu'il était un peu déçu de ne pas y avoir assisté, et laissèrent rapidement ce sujet de côté. Les autres savaient très bien que si le jeune homme ne leur avait pas donné de nouvelles pendant son absence, il n'avait pas non plus parlé a Newt, ce qui voulait dire que la situation n'était pas encore arrangée et ils ne voulaient pas aborder le sujet de peur que le brun ne se renferme sur lui même.

La soirée passa calmement, chacun parlant de sa semaine précédente, Aris et Minho discutèrent longuement de Vancouver où ils s'étaient retrouvés par hasard, ainsi que de leurs exploits en snow avec de nombreux mots techniques que peu comprenaient. Bien sur, à côté d'eux, Chuck ne pouvait s'empêcher d'émettre des commentaires réguliers, lui qui peinait déjà à tenir sur des skis, il ne pouvait comprendre le concept de s'attacher les pieds à une seule et unique planche, ce qui amusait grandement Alby et Thomas, quand bien sur ils arrivaient à entendre le plus jeune entre les paroles incessantes de Jeff qui leur racontait avec enthousiasme les moindres détails de son temps passé avec sa petite amie. Kayla avait arrêté d'essayer de l'en empêcher et préférait désormais regarder les garçons la prier du regard de faire taire celui qui partageait actuellement sa vie. Peut être que Hayley avait un peu trop déteint sur elle car elle semblait profiter allégrement de la détresse de ses amis.

Une fois le repas fini, la jeune fille sortit son paquet de cartes et imposa a tous de jouer, usant comme argument le fait qu'elle était actuellement la seule fille présente. Ils jouèrent pendant près d'une heure quand Alby rappela qu'ils n'auraient pas beaucoup d'heures de sommeil le jour d'après et qu'ils feraient mieux d'aller se coucher. Et comme très souvent, les paroles d'Alby étaient paroles d'évangiles, et tous l'écoutèrent.

Alors que Thomas allait passer la porte du réfectoire, une main sur son bras le retint.

La petite brune avait réussi à se décoller de Jeff afin de venir lui parler.

«- Thomas... Je sais que tu ne dois pas vraiment avoir envie d'aborder le sujet mais Newt rentre demain. Et je suis certaine que vous n'avez encore pas parler."

Le jeune homme voulu ouvrit la bouche mais elle lui coupa la parole directement.

"- Écoute, je sais que c'est pas forcément facile et que tu risques beaucoup de choses, on va dire que j'ai... assisté à ce genre de situation et ce n'est pas toujours le résultat qu'on espère..."

Son regard se perdit un instant dans le vide et le brun crut entrevoir une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux.

"- Dans tous les cas, tu sais que si tu n'agis pas, Hayley va le faire à ta place, elle a un peu de mal avec les limites personnelles, et honnêtement je ne pense pas que ce soit ce que tu veux, ni même que ce soit une bonne idée en fait. Tu sais que dans tous les cas on sera là pour toi hein ? Et dans tous les cas, Newt ne te lâchera pas comme ça, il tient à votre amitié. Parle lui, je suis sûre que tout se passera bien.»

Elle fixa encore Thomas quelques instants, un doux sourire sur les lèvres avant de s'approcher de lui et d'entourer son dos de ses bras. Le jeune homme se relâcha immédiatement et rendit son câlin à Kayla, inconsciemment rassuré par la chaleur de leur étreinte et le discours qu'elle venait de lui tenir, il se sentait presque prêt à affronter les orbes chocolats de Newt.

Le jour d'après sembla défier les lois du temps tant elle passa vite, Thomas et Jeff furent réveillés par Zart qui ouvrit la porte en grand en chantant Elvis Presley et ouvrit les fenêtres tout en commençant à leur raconter ses vacances et sa rencontre avec une fille d'un autre lycée. Tout ce que le brun encore a moitié endormi compris c'est qu'elle était blonde et qu'elle jouait au basket. Restait à savoir ce que Matthew et Nick avaient à faire là dedans, car il était presque sûr d'avoir entendu leurs noms.

Alors qu'il finissait lentement de se préparer tout en baillant, ce fût à Alby de rentrer dans leur chambre saluant joyeusement le basketteur qui s'était incrusté et leur imposait a chacun des missions pour préparer la soirée du nouvel an. Pendant qu'il énumérait les tâches à accomplir, Chuck et Minho se glissèrent dans la pièce à leur tour et alors que le plus jeune s'assit sagement sur la chaise de bureau après avoir dit bonjour a tous les autres, l'asiatique s'affala sur Thomas de nouveau allongé sur son lit qui grogna de désespoir quand il sentit le poing de son ami frotter sa tête vigoureusement, décoiffant encore plus les mèches déjà rebelles du jeune homme.

Quand celui-ci arriva enfin à se relever, sa coiffure ressemblait vaguement a celle d'un saiyan, ce qui provoqua l'hilarité générale. Il finit par sourire en essayant tant bien que mal d'aplatir ses cheveux, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'en une semaine seulement, cette ambiance lui avait manqué.

A midi ce fut Teresa qui les rejoint, heureuse d'avoir enfin pu quitter sa famille qu'elle supportait tant bien que mal pour revenir dans sa bande de joyeux lurons, très peu de temps après, une boule d'énergie se jeta sur Kayla, puis sur à peu près tout le monde. Hayley était de retour et désormais ses cheveux n'étaient plus roses mais bleus très pâle, presque argentés. Elle reprocha rapidement le manque de nouvelles à Thomas mais son regard montrait clairement que c'était autre chose qu'elle lui reprochait mais elle passa tout ça sous silence pour pouvoir se renseigner sur ce qui s'était passé pendant les vacances de tout le monde. Zart avait effectivement rencontré une fille, Jenny, la cousine de Nick, ils s'étaient rencontrés a la patinoire à cause d'une énième disputes entre Nick et Matthew pour une autre de leurs raisons absurdes, il avait d'ailleurs invité les trois jeunes pour le nouvel an, tandis que la tornade aux cheveux désormais bleus avait profité de sa semaine a New York pour aller voir les représentations de Pentatonix, Peter Hollens, Miranda Sings et Courtney Act.

Dès le repas fini, tous se remirent au travail, Thomas, Kayla, Zart et Jeff préparaient la salle tandis que sur la seule table disponible de la pièce Hayley et Minho mélangeait savamment des alcools et jus de fruits en tout genre, la jeune fille venait de terminer joyeusement un mélange vert qui n'inspirait absolument personne tandis que l'autre essayait malgré tout de lui montrer comment faire un mojito. Quelques bâtiments plus loin, les autres s'affairaient aux cuisines sous les yeux presque attentifs du concierge du lycée. La salle qu'ils occupaient pour la soirée était la salle commune du dortoir des garçons, il y aurait donc quelques trajets à faire pour rapporter la nourriture prévue.

Alors que Thomas et Jeff, debout sur les tables s'affairaient à remplacer les décorations de Noël suspendues aux plafonds par des rubans dorés et une banderole du nouvel ans non sans difficulté, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit et ils entendirent des bruits de courses puis de collision. Avant même de se retourner, le brun savait très bien qui venait d'entrer. Un instant plus tard, ses yeux accrochèrent les orbes sombres de Newt, encore assaillies par ses deux meilleures amies qui s'étaient jetées sur lui.

Le blond lui sourit gentiment et il ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire en rougissant légèrement. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui fit la remarque qu'il se comportait comme une collégienne devant son premier crush mais il préféra l'ignorer.

Cette réunion ne dura pas car après avoir salué les personnes présentes dans la salle, Newt s'éclipsa pour rejoindre Aris aux cuisines.

Quelques heures plus tard, tout était prêt sauf eux et ils s'empressèrent de retourner à leurs chambres respectives pour prendre une douche et se préparer. Pour certains, tout était déjà prévu, leurs tenues les attendaient sur leur lit ou dans les armoires et ils avaient prévu depuis longtemps leurs coiffures ou maquillages qu'ils pouvaient appliquer a la perfection en quelques minutes et ainsi profiter du temps restant pour se reposer, lire ou rester plus longtemps sous l'eau chaude. Pour d'autres comme Thomas, c'était plus compliqué.  
Il se dépêcha de se savonner tout en prenant la peine d'appliquer un après shampooing, ce qui ne lui arrivait que très rarement, c'était d'ailleurs sa mère qui l'avait forcé à emporté la petite bouteille, certaine que son fils lui cachait quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Après s'être rincé et avoir vaguement essayé de sécher ses cheveux, il revint dans sa chambre ou Jeff, torse nu était perdu dans la contemplation de deux de ses chemises. Le brun le sortit de sa torpeur en attrapant la chemise noire posée sur le lit pour lui lancer à la figure.

« - Dépêche-toi d'enfiler ça, si tu mets la blanche, ta copine va s'attendre a ce que tu la demandes en mariage ! Et puis je suis sur que tu meurs d'envie de mettre cette veste rouge qu'elle t'a faite acheter. Me regarde pas comme ça, elle l'a postée sur instagram, suis un peu ! »

Le métisse lui fit une grimace avant de commencer à s'habiller. Puis il remarqua que son ami s'était immobilisé devant son armoire, dans le même état que lui quelques minutes avant. Il ne put s'empêcher d'émettre une remarque

« - Bah alors ? Tu sais ce que ma copine veut que je mette mais tu sais pas ce que ton copain à toi voudrait, c'est ça ? »

Il rougit et détourna la tête avant de lui répondre.

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Ose me dire que la raison pour laquelle tu restes planté là en te demandant quoi mettre n'est pas Newt.

\- C'est pas Newt, répondit il avec un sourire désabusé.

\- C'est ça, à d'autres ! Les filles m'ont dit que tu devais lui parler. Vous vous êtes quasiment rien dit depuis son... accident.

\- Je sais absolument pas ce que je vais lui dire ! Soupira-t-il en allant finalement s'asseoir par terre, contre le cadre en bois de son lit.

\- Et ben t'as jusqu'à tout à l'heure pour trouver ! Je sais pas ce que Newt aime mais je suis à peu près sûr de savoir ce que les filles aiment te voir porter, je dois pouvoir t'aider sur ce sujet.

Jeff se tourna pour lui faire un clin d'œil avant de fouiller dans l'armoire de son colocataire temporaire.

Malgré tous les défauts qu'on pouvait trouver au jeune homme, il restait quelqu'un de très observateur et au vu du succès de son ami auprès des filles, il avait finit par se renseigner encore plus, juste pour être sur que sa Kayla ne tomberait pas sous le charme de Thomas. Bien sûre après quelques temps sa petite amie avait remarqué et après qu'elle se soit moquée de lui un petit moment, ils avaient fini par faire ça tous les deux, prévoir la réaction de certaines filles quand le brun mettait un t-shirt un peu trop moulant ou qu'il baissait ses lunettes de soleil en souriant était devenu leur activité de couple, mais qui ne profiterait pas des tentatives affligeantes de quelques blondes écervelées que leur ami ne remarquait même pas, souvent trop occupé a regarder un certain roux du coin de l'œil.

Ce fut donc après un peu de recherches et beaucoup de vêtements jetés a terre que Jeff sortit triomphalement le jean noir que Thomas ne mettait pas souvent car il était un peu trop serré pour être vraiment confortable. Le brun désigna d'un mouvement de tête sa chemise blanche accrochée sur la porte de l'armoire et Jeff l'approuva avant de lui tendre les deux pièces de tissues. Au moins il aura eu le mérite de choisir une partie de sa tenue, pensa Thomas avant de se changer rapidement.

Il était en train d'essayer d'arranger ses cheveux quand Kayla entra dans la chambre sans prendre la peine de toquer, à la recherche de son copain qui devait l'aider a finir ses préparatifs. A la vue de son ami qui se débattait avec ses mèches, elle ne put retenir un petit rire avant de venir à son secours.

« - Des fois je me demande comment tes cheveux font pour tenir tout seuls comme ça ! Dit-t-elle avant de piquer un pot de cire dans la valise de Jeff. Elle fit s'asseoir son ami afin d'être à peu près à sa hauteur puis utilisa un peu de cire pour ramener gentiment ses cheveux en arrière.

« - Je ferais bien d'aller chercher Jeff, on a rendez vous dans la salle dans un petit quart d'heure. On se voit la bas ? »

Sans même attendre de réponse, la jeune fille lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de sortir de la chambre, se dirigeant en chantonnant vers la salle de bain où elle trouverait sûrement son petit ami en train de se débattre avec son rasoir.

Et Thomas attendit seul l'heure fatidique.

L'heure fatidique ne fut pas si fatidique que ça finalement. Grâce à son retard volontaire, quand le brun arriva dans la salle, tout le monde était déjà là, assis sur les coussins qu'ils avaient préalablement étalés un peu partout dans la pièce, discutant entre eux. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de Zart, haussant légèrement un sourcil en remarquant la blonde assise à ses côtés. Bien sur il fit total abstraction du regard presque noir de Hayley qui semblait lui reprocher de ne pas s'asseoir à coté d'une certaine personne.

« -Thomas t'es en retard ! Râla rapidement le basketteur avant d'enchaîner Je te présente Jenny, la cousine de Nick !

\- Enchantée ! Nick et Matthew passe leur temps a parler de leur équipe de basket alors j'ai l'impression de déjà te connaître ! »

La nouvelle venue était une jolie blonde, ses boucles tombaient sur ses épaules découvertes par sa robe au bustier noir. Elle était très fine et assez grande, et le fait qu'elle portait des talons hauts lui donnait une certaine prestance qui cassait avec son visage enfantin.

Il discuta un certain moments avec eux, laissant le temps s'écouler au fur et a mesure qu'il finissait son mojito qui avait atterrit dans sa main sans vraiment qu'il s'en rende compte. Il laissa son regard parcourir la salle, cherchant malgré lui une tête blonde. Et il la trouva, dans un coin de la pièce, seul. Il avait l'air un peu perdu, comme s'il n'avait pas demandé à être là, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment. Alors, mu par un certain courage -peut-être en parti dû au rhum-, il se leva et se dirigea vers lui. Bien sûr il ne vit pas Hayley donner un énorme coup de coude à sa meilleure amie qui recracha presque son verre.

Newt leva les yeux vers lui, souriant légèrement.

"- Hey.

\- Hey... Il fallut quelques minutes avant que le brun ne trouve quelque chose à dire. Ca va ? T'as l'air de t'ennuyer ?

-Non ça va, désolé je pensais juste à autre chose."

Thomas haussa un sourcil, incitant son ami à continuer. Le blond soupira avant de se décider à être vraiment sincère

"- Thomas, je sais que c'est sûrement ma faute mais t'as donné aucune nouvelle pendant les vacances, j'ai essayé de t'appeler deux fois et rien, et là t'as l'air de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, j'aimerais juste comprendre ce qu'il se passe."

"- C'est pas de ta faute! S'empressa-t-il de répondre. J'ai donné de nouvelles a personne cette semaine, je crois que j'avais besoin d'une pause, je crois que j'étais inquiet d'avoir dit à tout le monde que j'étais... que je suis gay."

Le brun planta son regard dans celui du blond, guettant la moindre réaction négative de sa part.

"- Tommy... Tu devrais savoir maintenant que tout le monde ici s'en fout de ta sexualité, ça changera jamais rien entre nous. Et si c'est à cause de ma réaction je suis vraiment désolé, ça fait si longtemps que Gally me prend la tête avec ça, j'ai juste pété les plombs, j'avais l'impression de devoir me prouver quelque chose...

"- C'est aussi ma faute, j'aurais pas du être si inquiet, t'étais pas non plus au bord de la mort mais ça m'a rappelé des choses que je ne voulais plus revoir... Le blond l'interrogea du regard mais il sembla l'ignorer et préféra changer de sujet ; On y retourne peut être ? J'ai pas envie de gâcher cette soirée, surtout s'il y a plus de froid entre nous!"

Les deux garçons revinrent parmi les autres juste au moment où Minho et Teresa décidaient de lancer une chartreuse et bien vite ils enchainèrent les partis. Les cinq premiers à être éliminés devaient se défier au twister avant de revenir jouer avec les autres. Certaines parties comme celle entre Teresa, Jenny, Chuck et Newt se passèrent plutôt calmement, chacun était bien trop concentré pour faire attention aux rires autour d'eux, d'autre parties, notamment celles incluant Jeff et Kayla étaient rythmés par des cris de désespoir, de douleur ou d'encouragement. Mais la partie qui resta encrée dans les mémoires fut certainement celle qui confronta Minho, Zart, Thomas et Hayley. Ils n'avaient pas bu un verre de trop mais plutôt quatre ou cinq, Zart sentait le rhum à plein nez et l'asiatique ne cessait de lui rappeler en s'égosillant et son ami lui répondait de se taire pour qu'il puisse continuer à draguer -avec classe et élégance selon lui- Ce qui faisait bien rire les filles qui les observaient. Hayley, à force de confondre les couleurs, finit par faire l'étoile de mer sur le tapis de twister, se faisant un plaisir de perturber les trois autres encore en ligue. Bien sûr elle finit par réussir à faire tomber Minho qui s'étala de tout son poids sur Thomas et Zart ne put s'empêcher de leur sauter dessus, étouffant presque le brun en dessous qui gémit de douleur.

"THOMAAAAS! Cria Zart après l'avoir entendu. THOMAS NE MEURS PAS JE T'AIME. MEME SI MOI JE SUIS PAS GAY JE T'AIME D'AMITIE.

\- Si tu m'aimes pousse toi de là et laisse moi respirer ! Répondit-il avec désespoir

\- Moi aussi je t'aime d'amitié Toommmyyyyy. Articula Minho qui semblait sur le point de s'endormir.

\- M'appelle pas Tommy."

Et malgré toutes ses protestations, Thomas se fit très vite envahir par les autre pour une sorte de câlin général qui ressemblaient plus à un amoncèlement de corps désarticulés qu'autre chose.

Le temps passa et quelques minutes avant minuit, Hayley ordonna à tous de se mettre par deux, pour ne pas commencer la nouvelle année seul, elle attrapa directement le bras de Thomas afin qu'il reste à ses côtés. Bien sûr elle n'avait en aucun cas prévu de faire le décompte avec le brun, elle avait auparavant élaboré un plan avec un de ses complices. Ainsi alors qu'elle alla vers les enceintes pour changer de musique, remplaçant Wide Awake par Can't Help Falling In Love, elle passa à côté de Newt et Aris qui attendait sagement le décompte et échangea un regard suspicieux avec le plus jeune.

Une demi seconde plus tard, Thomas se retrouva projeté contre le blond et vit Hayley et Aris partir en courant à l'autre bout de la pièce, le laissant seul avec Newt. Les deux garçons se regardèrent, un peu gênés, avant de rigoler sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, finalement ils étaient plutôt contents de commencer cette nouvelle année ensemble.

Ils crièrent le décompte tous ensemble et se souhaitèrent la bonne année encore plus fort.

Newt se tourna vers Thomas pour lui souhaiter personnellement la nouvelle année, il croisa ses yeux brillants et un sourire chaleureux. Il ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras, ignorant la musique romantique qui tournait en même temps. Le brun resserra ses bras autour de la taille de son ami. Même l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool, il savait bien qu'une occasion telle que celle-ci ne se représenterait peut être pas tout de suite.

Ils ne se lâchèrent qu'après plusieurs minutes, récoltant quelques regards amusés, puis se séparèrent pour aller voir les autres.

Ce ne fut que plusieurs heures plus tard, un peu avant que le soleil ne se lève, qu'il se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois tous les deux. Une bonne partie de leurs amis s'étaient endormis, d'autres avaient soudainement disparus. Au milieu de la salle, Alby, Chuck et Teresa jouaient aux cartes, bien que cette dernière somnolait plutôt sur l'épaule de Jenny qui essayait de rester éveillé pendant que Zart lui montrait des photos en souriant.

Thomas vint s'asseoir contre le mur, près de Newt qui regardait vaguement les derniers éveillés de la soirée. Ils avaient tout deux continué à boire après minuit et le brun se sentit envahi par une vague de nostalgie, il ressentit le besoin pressant de raconter au blond tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, sans penser une seconde aux conséquences dont il se serait tellement préoccupés quelques heures auparavant.

"- Tu sais, ça compte énormément pour moi que vous me souteniez tous autant. J'osais pas le dire, j'avais tellement peur, tellement peur que ça recommence...

\- Qu'est ce qui aurait recommencé Tommy? Tu peux tout me dire tu sais."

Le basketteur se décala pour pouvoir appuyer sa tête contre l'épaule de Newt qui passa son bras autour de ses épaules comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

\- Tu sais j'ai pas quitté mon ancien lycée à cause de mes parents. C'est à cause de moi, je me suis ouvert à la mauvaise personne. Mais j'étais si sur qu'il comprendrait, qu'il me soutiendrait au moins. Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu être con putain.

\- Tommy... Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?

\- J'ai présenté mon petit ami à mon meilleur pote.

\- C'est pas une mauvaise chose si? S'il ne t'a pas soutenu c'est qu'il n'en valait pas la peine...

\- Il est allé le raconter à tout le monde, il s'est mis à m'insulter dans les couloirs, a tagguer mon casier avec ceux que je pensais être des amis..."

Sa voix tremblait légèrement mais il semblait déterminé à aller au bout de ses révélations. Newt le rapprocha de lui, passant sa main dans les mèches brunes. Il laissa s'écouler les minutes, sachant très bien que si son ami s'était interrompu, ce qui lui restait à dire ne devait pas être plus facile. Il était partagé entre la détresse de voir Thomas dans cet état et la colère que lui inspiraient ces lycéens qu'il ne connaissait même pas.

"-Ils se sont pas arrêtés là. Ils m'ont suivis un jour où j'allais le voir, ils l'ont tabassé. J'étais juste à côté et je ne pouvais rien faire. Il a déménagé chez son père deux jours après sans me donner de nouvelles... Quand je t'ai vu par terre avant les vacances Newt, j'ai eu si peur, peur que tout recommence, peur que tous les gens que j'aime finissent blessés par ma faute..."

Inconsciemment, il s'accrochait à la chemise du blond qui le serrait encore plus fort, espérant de tout son cœur faire partir les larmes qui coulaient lentement sur le visage de Thomas. Il posa sa main sur sa joue humide et releva sa tête vers lui.

"- C'est pas de ta faute Tommy. Ca a jamais été de ta faute et ça le sera jamais."

Puis sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait, il rapprocha son visage de celui du brun et ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes.

Derrière eux, la musique du décompte s'était remise à tourner.

Like a river flows sureley to the see

Darling so it goes

Some things are meant to be

Take my hand, take my whole life too

For I can't help falling in love with you

For I can't help falling in love with you

* * *

 _Wow. J'ai enfin fini ce chapitre. Comment vous dire que ça fait trois mois que je l'ai commencé ^^'_

 _Je vous dois des excuses, je pensais reprendre l'écriture plus tôt et au final il m'aura fallu une crise d'angoisse et une gentille période dépressive sans voir les gens chiants de ma promo pour revenir taper sur mon clavier._

 _Malheureusement, à cause de mon déménagement je n'ai plus aucune note sur ce que devait être l'avenir de nos lycéens préférés, je ne me rappelle donc pas de tout, si vous notez des incohérences, n'hésitez pas a me le dire !_

 _Voilà étant donné que ça faisait un moment que je ne m'était plus penché sur ce fandom et sur ma fiction je me suis rendue compte de plein de trucs pendant que j'écrivais_

 _Déjà j'ai vraiment introduit Zart en yolo total, j'ai même pas compris à partir de quand il a été si présent mais bon ! En plus en créant le personnage de Jenny je me suis rappelée que Zart était PAS DU TOUT ASSEZ BEAU pour ma chérie mais bon. Tant pis hein._

 _D'ailleurs, qui a compris qui est Jenny ? (j'ai même pas pris la peine de changer le nom mdrrr)_

 _Ensuite ! Après un bon moment à avoir cherché des photos pour la coiffure de Thomas, je pense sérieusement a créer un hashtag «wtfwithyourhairbryan» parce que clairement faut que quelqu'un lui dise, c'est plus possible xD_

 _Enfin VOUS REMARQUEREZ QUE J'AI ARRETE DE QUALIFIER NEWT DE ROUX. Mais juste pour vous hein parce que newt = Thomas Sangster = ROUX_

 _Bon je ne vais pas m'attarder non plus, je suis très heureuse d'être de retour et d'avoir fini ce chapitre (même si je vous avoue que je pense raccourcir la fiction par rapport à ce qu'elle devait être de base pour me pencher plus sur ma fiction de SNK et peut être une sur Supernatural ou Gossip Girl (ewi voilà a quoi s'est résumé ma vie pendant quelques mois !)_

 _Je vous aime tous, que vous soyez des nouveaux lecteurs, des anciens qui me maudisse pour avoir mis tant de temps ou juste des gens perdus qui se sont retrouvés la par hasard!_

 _A bientôt !_


End file.
